


Our love story (Not as good as the other)

by Waniesz



Series: Showhyuk Love Story [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Lee Minhyuk / Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Damn insecurity, Fluff, M/M, Mention scoups and jeonghan, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sad, sorry hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waniesz/pseuds/Waniesz
Summary: Son Hyunwoo love Lee MinhyukShin Hoseok love Lee MinhyukLee Minhyuk decide to love both of them.He thought he'll able to love both of them equally.Perhaps, it's not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new here. Actually I always post at AFF but I want to try to write here. So, if there is anything wrong please tell me. 
> 
> English not my first language so please bear with me. I'm not good with title and basically all my story has random title.
> 
> I love Showhyuk pair and hoseok just happen to be my bias so I add him too. Thank you.

1.

Hyunwoo never want this relationship. Yes, it's true that he already agree to Minhyuk, but that doesn't mean he can completely accept this mess. Polyamory is something that he never imagine to be happen in his life. He love Minhyuk so much and he didn't want to share it with anybody else. He wonder, why did this relationship happen. He give everything toward the younger. Even if Minhyuk want his blood, his will give it. He love Minhyuk so much, to the point that he can't live without the younger. And he thought Minhyuk was like that too. He thought Minhyuk's love is equal with his love. He thought Minhyuk can't live without him too. But, he's wrong. 

When Minhyuk comes up with this messy idea of Polyamory, he was shocked. He start remembering if he ever did something to make Minhyuk upset, or sad, or angry, or anything that makes Minhyuk want to be in this relationship. But no, he didn't remember doing something wrong toward Minhyuk. 

"Am I doing something wrong these days? Did I make you upset?" Hyunwoo decide to asked the younger directly. 

Minhyuk quickly shake his head and lean toward the older chest. "No, of course not." 

Hyunwoo start kissing Minhyuk's hair and and hugged him tightly. "Then, what's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk pull himself out from Hyunwoo's embrace and turn to make eye contact with him. "There is a man who work at the café in front of my office." Suddenly, Minhyuk lowered his head and start blushing. "He said, he love me." 

Hyunwoo let a soft sigh escape from his mouth. This is not the first time. Minhyuk is lovely. It's easy for someone to love Minhyuk. But, this is the first time Minhyuk acting like this and Hyunwoo know for sure that Minhyuk like that man too. "Didn't you tell him that you already have me?" Hyunwoo asked and saw Minhyuk nodded his head slowly. "Then? He still hitting on you? Do you want me to meet and warn him?" Hyunwoo asked as he start getting serious. 

Minhyuk look up and softly takes Hyunwoo's hand. "No, it's not like that. I know this is wrong, hyung. But, I think I love him too." Minhyuk said and lowered his head again. 

It's hurt. Hyunwoo thought. It's hurt so much but he still manage to control his face. "Did he the one who suggest this relationship?" Hyunwoo asked, trying so hard not to sound upset. 

Minhyuk shake his head again. "When I tell him that I already have you, he quickly apologize and start ignoring me. It's not his fault, hyung. He didn't want to take me away from you." Minhyuk hesitate for a moment. "It's me who want to try this kind of thing."

Hyunwoo sigh. Heavy sigh this time. He pull his hand from Minhyuk's and stroking his own hair softly."Why, Min? If I'm lacking, tell me so that I can change." 

"No. You're perfect, too perfect. I'm happy to be with you." Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and cupped his face before he give the older a light peck. "Please, I really want to try this. I'm sure it will work. I promise that my love for you will never fade. Please." Minhyuk plead softly. 

Hyunwoo feel hopeless. "I don't know, Min. It's hard. I love you, and will always love you. I don't want anybody else." Hyunwoo said and hug the younger tightly. 

"I know. But, let's meet him first. After that, I'll give you some time to think okay? I'm sure you will love him too." 

_

Minhyuk love Hyunwoo from to bottom of his heart. Hyunwoo is everything to him. He can't imagine how his life without Hyunwoo. It's almost 2 years since the first time he meet Hyunwoo and his love for Hyunwoo never fade. Hyunwoo is perfect, have a good job, great body, handsome face, everything's perfect. But, that's not the reason why Minhyuk love him. Minhyuk fall for his kindness and sweetness. Hyunwoo rarely getting angry toward him, even when Minhyuk accidentally spill a coffee on his important paper. Hyunwoo still smile and pat Minhyuk head softly. 

But, he love Hoseok too. Hoseok is sweet, too sweet. When they meet for the first time, he can feel that the older keep glancing at him. But, it's take almost 2 week for Hoseok to have some courage and tell Minhyuk about his feeling. 

"I already have someone." Minhyuk said softly. He keep looking at Hoseok as the older smile start fading from his face. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Hoseok said as he get up and bowed toward the younger. "Please forget everything that I said to you before." Just like that, Hoseok walk toward the store and didn't come out until Minhyuk go back to his office. 

Minhyuk know Hoseok is ignoring him. Every time he went to Hoseok's cafe, he saw the older asked someone else to take his order. He hate it. He want Hoseok to be like before, to speak comfortably with him. Not running away from him. 

"I love you too." Minhyuk said one day when he force Hoseok to come out and have some chat. To clear all the thing between them because he can't live with this atmosphere. 

Hoseok shake his head almost immediately. "No, Minhyuk. Please, I don't want to be a third person on your relationship. I don't want to be the reason if both of you start fighting." Hoseok said gently. 

Minhyuk smile. "I won't leave him. And I won't leave you too. I will love both of you at the same time." Minhyuk said as he hold Hoseok hand softly. 

"What are you talking about, Minhyuk. I can't understand." Hoseok confused. 

Minhyuk have been thinking about this thing and last night he make a final decision. He already tell Hyunwoo and he sure the older will be agree after meeting Hoseok. Even if he didn't, he will make it work. Plus, he know Hyunwoo will do anything he asked.

It's not like he's greedy, he just want to try this relationship. He confident that he can love both of them equally. As for Hyunwoo and Hoseok, he know one day they will be in loved too. 

"Let's try Polyamory relationship. I love both of you and I don't want to lose anyone. We will make it work." Minhyuk said excitedly. 

Hoseok was shocked. This idea comes out of nowhere. He never expect it. "What? Ha-have you tell him? Di-did he agree?" Hoseok stutter as he start feeling nervous. 

Minhyuk chuckle softly at Hoseok cuteness. "Hey, calm down. Why are you being like this?" Minhyuk said as he continuously caress Hoseok's hand. 

"It is okay, Minhyuk? I don't want to a burden here. I already give up. You're belong to him and only him. Don't force yourself to love me." Hoseok said weakly. 

Minhyuk shake his head while looking at the older. "I'm not forcing myself, hyung. I love you and I hope you realize that my love for you is sincere." Minhyuk stopped for a moment and continue when Hoseok didn't say anything. 

"Look, I know it's hard for you. It's hard for Hyunwoo too. But, I'm sure we will be fine. Don't worry too much. Hyunwoo is kind and loving person. He won't be mad. Trust me."

Hoseok smile after a moment and Minhyuk feel relieved. "What do you want to do now?" Hoseok asked. 

"Let's meet him this Sunday." Minhyuk beam excitedly. 

_

Hoseok feel nervous, and scared. Today is the day he will meet Hyunwoo. He can't imagine how Hyunwoo will react when they meet later. He meet Minhyuk 2 week ago when the younger come to his cafe and immediately fall in love. Minhyuk is so lovely and Hoseok really want Minhyuk to be his lover. Not untill he know that Minhyuk already have Hyunwoo. Hoseok start to make a distance and of course Minhyuk realize it. 

When Minhyuk tell him that they are going to meet Hyunwoo and start this relationship, he feel scared. What if Hyunwoo didn't like him? What if Hyunwoo getting angry and beat him? Hoseok takes his lover, he know for sure that the older will be angry. 

"Hyunwoo, this is Hoseok and Hoseok, this is Hyunwoo." Minhyuk said as he flashed his most charming smile. They're at 5 star restaurant for their first meeting and Hoseok can feel that Hyunwoo definitely comes from different class. No wonder Minhyuk look wealthy even though he just work at small company. 

Hoseok smile as he takes Hyunwoo's hand and shake it politely. "Hoseok." He said softly and keep scanning Hyunwoo's face. There is no sign that he's angry or upset. Or maybe, Hyunwoo know how to control his face. 

"What are you doing for living, Hoseok-sshi?" Hyunwoo asked after a moment. Hoseok saw Minhyuk fondle Hyunwoo's hand and about to answer Hyunwoo's question. "I'm asking him, Min. Not you." Hyunwoo quickly cut Minhyuk word and the younger start pouting. 

Hoseok take a deep breath before he start talking. "I'm barista at Momo Cafe, in front of Minhyuk's office. What about you, Hyunwoo-sshi?" Hoseok asked and saw Minhyuk smile at him proudly. 

But, Hyunwoo didn't answer. He keep looking at the menu booklet and slightly nodded his head. Hoseok look at Minhyuk nervously, hoping that the younger will offer some help. 

"Hoseok's asking you something, Hyunwoo." Minhyuk said gently as he takes the booklet from Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk for a moment, before he let a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. 

 

Hoseok know, Minhyuk keep mouthing 'please' silently when Hyunwoo look at him. "I'm architect." Hyunwoo reply shortly and take a booklet from Minhyuk again. 

Minhyuk look at Hoseok and keep apologize silently. Hoseok smile as he shake his head slowly and Minhyuk start squeeze his hand softly. He already expect to be treat like this. He is the third wheel, come out of nowhere and mess up their relationship. He deserve this. 

Hyunwoo didn't talk much and Hoseok decide to keep going with that. He don't want to make any scene at all. Also, he is trying so hard not to make any skinship with Minhyuk, because Hyunwoo keep glare at him every time Minhyuk touch his hand or wipe something at his mouth. Their meeting end silently an hour later and Hoseok decide not to think too much about the relationship. 

Minhyuk come to the café a week later with a really good news. "Hyunwoo's agree!" Minhyuk said excitedly. 

Hoseok don't know how to react. He was shocked. "He - he's agree? Re - really?" He start stutter again. Hoseok feel scared and happy at the same time. He don't know what Minhyuk did to make the older agree and it's actually amusing how the younger can make this thing happen within a week. 

"Yes hyung and please calm down, you're stutter again." Minhyuk said as he hold Hoseok's hand and fondle it softly. 

Hoseok take a deep breath and smile. "I don't know what to say, Minhyuk. I'm feel so happy. But, what makes he agree to try this thing? I'm sure that he didn't like me. What did you do, Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked nervously. Afraid that Minhyuk will reply with some ridiculous answer. 

"It's secret." Minhyuk put his finger on his own lips and smile. "So, we will stay together at my apartment. Are you okay with that?" Minhyuk asked. 

Hoseok nodded and pull the younger into his embrace. "I love you, Minhyuk. I really love you. Thank you for accepting me." Hoseok said as he tighter the hug. 

"I love you too, hyung. Let's make this relationship work and I hope you can love Hyunwoo too." Minhyuk reply softly. 

_

Hyunwoo was reading some paperwork when he heard Minhyuk's voice from the main door. He let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth as he continue reading. He never want this. He didn't like Hoseok and will never like him. But Minhyuk constantly persuade him while pampered him with cuddle and kisses in order to make the older agree. He didn't have heart to make Minhyuk sad so he decide to agree. Besides, he will do anything to make Minhyuk happy. 

How can he live without Minhyuk? Minhyuk is his life and he didn't want to lose him. Not to someone who just meet his lover a month ago and decide to mess up their relationship. No, he won't give up easily. 

A sudden kiss on his cheek make Hyunwoo back to reality. He look up and smile as Minhyuk peck his lips softly. "What are doing, hyung? Have you eat?" Minhyuk asked after a moment. 

Hyunwoo take his glasses and put it on the table before he rubbed his eyes softly. "I'm reading some proposal, Min. And no, I haven't eat yet. I'm waiting for you." Hyunwoo said softly while looking at the younger and ignoring the fact that Hoseok is there too, beside Minhyuk. 

"Let me get Hoseok to his room first, then we will eat alright? Eh, have you greet Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk turn around and look at Hoseok. 

Hoseok shake his head nervously. He start to regret for agreeing with Minhyuk, to stay at his place. But, there is nothing he can do right now. He just need to build up some courage and fight for his love. "Nice to meet you again, Hyunwoo-sshi." Hoseok said softly. 

Hyunwoo look at him and nodded before he stand up and walk towards the kitchen. "I will prepare the food. You can do whatever you need to do, I'll call when I'm done." Hyunwoo said while looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk smile as he walk toward Hoseok and pull his hand. "Let me show you around." 

Hoseok keep looking around with amusing feel. This apartment is so huge. Maybe 3 times bigger than his apartment. "This is your house? Your own house?" Hoseok asked silently. 

"I can't afford to buy this house, hyung. Yes, it's my house but Hyunwoo's the one who buy it. It's my last year birthday gift." Minhyuk said softly. 

Minhyuk stop at the main bedroom before he open the door and look at Hoseok. "This is my room. Hurm, there is nothing here so let's move to the next room." Minhyuk said and closed the door again. He walk toward the next room and tap the door softly. "This is Hyunwoo's room. But, he sleep with me. He only do his work here so there is a lot of paper inside this room. And please, don't enter this room without his permission. He keep a lot of important paper here." Hoseok nodded and keep smiling at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk walk again toward the other room and open it before he motion Hoseok to get into the room. "This is your room. I really hope you like it. I meant, I don't know what's you like or what your favourite color so I just decorate it on my way." Minhyuk said as he wander toward the bed and plop himself on the soft mattress. 

Hoseok look around as he walk toward the younger and settled himself beside Minhyuk. "It's more than enough, hyukkie. Blue is my favourite color and to be honest this is better than my own room." Hoseok glance at Minhyuk and couldn't help to notice a pinkness spread across the younger's face. 

"Someone's blushing right now." Hoseok said as he gently caressing Minhyuk's rosy cheek. "What's wrong?" Hoseok asked. 

Minhyuk look at Hoseok and smile. He put his hand on Hoseok's as the older keep stroking his cheek. "I don't know. Maybe because you call me hyukkie." Hoseok raise his eyebrows confusely. "Hyunwoo always call me Minhyuk or Min. So, there is new for me to hear someone call me hyukkie." Minhyuk said softly. They talk for a moment until Hyunwoo come and call them to eat.   
_

Hyunwoo is watching a drama at their room while waiting for Minhyuk. They just finished their dinner and Minhyuk went to take a shower. Dinner went awfully silent even though Minhyuk keep trying to cheer them up. Hyunwoo completely ignore Hoseok while Hoseok still nervous to be with Hyunwoo. As a result, both of them keep silent and sometimes smile when Minhyuk start complaint about a new worker at his office. 

"Why are you so quiet before?" Minhyuk asked while sitting in front of Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and shrugged his shoulder. "I'm always quiet, Min. Why are you so surprised." Hyunwoo admit silently. 

Minhyuk shake his head. "No, you're not like that. We talked a lot when we eat. You will tell me about your new project and etc." Minhyuk hesitate for a moment. "It's besause of Hoseok, right?" 

Hyunwoo stare at Minhyuk intensely and sigh. "I'm so sorry, Min. I hope you will understand. I really need some time to accept him in our life." Hyunwoo sigh again. 

Minhyuk smile as he move smoothly toward the older. "Hey, it's okay. No need to apologise. I understand and I'm sure Hoseok's understand too. Don't force yourself." Minhyuk said and cupped Hyunwoo's softly. "I just hope you will start talking to him. He become so nervous when he's with you. I can't help but feel sorry toward him." Minhyuk mumble before he connect their lips as soon as he finished talking. 

Hyunwoo pull Minhyuk into his warm embrace and softly reply the younger kiss. He suddenly feel like crying. After this, he have to share everything with Hoseok. Minhyuk's love, Minhyuk's kiss, Minhyuk's body, and Hyunwoo doubt his ability to share his lover with someone else. The kiss was short and Hyunwoo yearn for more. But, Minhyuk already put his hand on Hyunwoo's chest and unconnected their lips. Hyunwoo realize that he will share Minhyuk's attention too. 

"I'll sleep with Hoseok tonight." Minhyuk state and got a confuse look from Hyunwoo. "Why?" Hyunwoo asked. Minhyuk smile as he get up from the bed and walk toward the wardrobe. He silently take his sweatpants and sweater before he start wearing it. "It's his first time sleeping here, I just want to be with him. You know, he still feel anxious. I'm afraid that something will happen." Minhyuk finished dress in and start drying his hair. 

Hyunwoo roll his eyes and get up from his bed. "He's not a kid, Min. He know how to take care of himself." Hyunwoo said as he walk toward Minhyuk. "I know but I still want to accompany him." Minhyuk said softly. 

"What about me? Do you think I can sleep without you?" The older stare at Minhyuk and saw Minhyuk let's a soft sigh escape from his mouth. "Of course you can, hyung. You always sleep alone when you're outstation." Minhyuk stop for a moment. "And you're not a kid too. I know you can sleep well without me." He continue.

Hyunwoo feel annoyed out of sudden but try not to splash the anger toward the younger. He silently walk toward the nightstand and take his phone before he start walking toward the door. "Hey hey, where are you going?" Minhyuk grab Hyunwoo's hand just before he open the door. 

"I want to do some work at my room. I don't think I can sleep at all." Hyunwoo pull away his hand from Minhyuk and try to open the door when Minhyuk come and stand in front of him. "It's already late, hyung. It's not good." Minhyuk said while looking at Hyunwoo but the older keep being silent. Minhyuk sigh softly and pull Hyunwoo into his embrace. 

"Please don't be like this. I'm not sleeping with him forever, hyung. I'll sleep with you again tomorrow." Minhyuk said softly but Hyunwoo still didn't say anything. Minhyuk know how the older feel. He always like this when he need to go to outstation. He know Hyunwoo can't sleep without him. He know Hyunwoo very well. But, he need to be with Hoseok right now. Hoseok still feeling nervous and he need to comfort him.

Hyunwoo tightly hug the younger as he put his chin on Minhyuk's shoulder. He just want to be like this for a moment. He can feel Minhyuk fondle his back gently. "Hey, are you okay?" Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo take a deep breath and pull away from Minhyuk's embrace. He look at Minhyuk and nodded slowly. "Please don't do anything tonight. I still can't believe that I will share this body with someone else." Hyunwoo said and lean forward to capture Minhyuk's lips. 

 

Just like before, Minhyuk quickly withdraw from the kiss and look at Hyunwoo. "Oh my god, hyung! What are you even thinking right now?" Minhyuk asked as he keep caressing Hyunwoo face. "I won't do anything, hyung. Who do you think I am?" Minhyuk chuckle softly. 

Hyunwoo face plastered with warm smile. He can't help but continuously cursing himself silently. He don't know why he keep thinking about that. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being like this." Hyunwoo said before he hug the younger again.   
_

Hoseok startle when Minhyuk get into his room just now. He just come out from the bathroom and about to drying his hair when the younger settle himself on the bed. "Why are you here, hyukkie?" Hoseok asked and sit beside him. 

Minhyuk smile. "I want to sleep with you." Hoseok stopped his action and look at Minhyuk. "Have you tell Hyunwoo?" Hoseok asked again. 

Minhyuk quickly nodded his head. "I already tell him. Don't worry." Minhyuk said softly. He keep looking at Hoseok. He didn't know since when his love toward the older keep increasing. 

Hoseok smile and keep staring at Minhyuk as his eyes fill with warmth and love. Minhyuk is so lovely, so beautiful. Hyunwoo is so lucky to have him. For a moment, Hoseok hope that Minhyuk is only his. He didn't want to share with Hyunwoo, with anybody else. He want to keep Minhyuk only for himself. "I really want to kiss you right now." Hoseok confess silently. 

"So why don't you?" Minhyuk replies while looking into Hoseok eyes. Hoseok hesistate for a moment before he lean forward and softly attach their lips for the first time. It's sweet and gentle kiss. Hoseok know his limit and didn't want to rush it because it's their first kiss. He just want to taste Minhyuk's lips, to learn his moves. 

But, Minhyuk keep deepen the kiss while moving and sit on the older lap. He can feel Hoseok's hand start wrapping his waist and tighten the hug. Minhyuk move his hand from Hoseok's shoulder to his hair and grabbing a brown hair gently. It's take a few moment before both of them pull away and breath heavily. "I love you." Minhyuk said almost inaudible as he rest his forehead on Hoseok's. "I love you too, hyukkie." Hoseok reply and capture Minhyuk's lips again. 

_

Just like that, this relationship happen.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter 2. Thanks for reading and giving kudos. Let me know what you think about this story. Comment are welcome 

2\. 2 weeks

Minhyuk keep staring at Hyunwoo as he start brushing the older hair gently. It's Saturday but he wake up early because Hoseok has something to do at his café. After sending Hoseok out for work, Minhyuk walk toward his room to check on Hyunwoo and saw the older still sleeping. He don't know what time Hyunwoo sleep last night, but he know Hyunwoo always stay at his room to do some work if Minhyuk sleep with Hoseok. 

As he settled himself beside Hyunwoo, he can't help but feel guilty toward the older. It's been 2 weeks since the first time Hoseok come into their life. Minhyuk feel like nothing changed at all. Hyunwoo still quiet but Minhyuk know he's trying. Sometimes, when Hoseok asked, he will reply but that's that. He have no intention to continue the conservation. As for Hoseok, Minhyuk know he's also trying hard to communicate with Hyunwoo. Sometimes, he feel sorry toward Hoseok when Hyunwoo keep ignoring him. 

But, as much as he feel sorry toward Hoseok, it's still didn't change the fact that Hyunwoo's hurting more. Sometimes, he ponder if he doing a right thing or not. He know how the older feel and he really hope everything will be fine after this. Both of them just need some time to open their heart and accept each other. 

Minhyuk saw Hyunwoo stirred in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. Minhyuk smile as he lean forward and give a light peck on Hyunwoo's lips. "Good morning, hyung." Minhyuk said softly. 

"Good morning." Hyunwoo voice rough and hoarse. "What are you doing here, Min?" Hyunwoo asked as he rubbed his eyes softly. Minhyuk sleep with Hoseok last night and it's still early. He wonder why Minhyuk is here. 

"Hoseok got something to do at his cafe. I come here to check on you after sending him off." Minhyuk said as he snuggle into Hyunwoo chest. Hyunwoo kiss Minhyuk temple and wrapped his arm around Minhyuk slim body. Minhyuk look up and saw the older is dozing off again. 

"What time did you sleep last night, Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk asked. Hyunwoo humming a reply but didn't answer his question. "Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk called and Hyunwoo start tighten his hug."Are - are you okay?" Minhyuk asked again. 

Hyunwoo open his eyes this time and look at Minhyuk. "What are you talking about, Min?" Hyunwoo asked while looking at Minhyuk. Minhyuk smile and slowly shake his head. "Uh-uh. It's nothing. You look so tired. Take a good rest okay. I won't disturb you." Minhyuk said as he try to escape from Hyunwoo's embrace but the older keep tighten his hug. 

"Do you have something on your mind right now, Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked softly. Minhyuk keep his eyes on Hyunwoo face and start caressing it. "I'm sorry." Minhyuk suddenly blurt out. Hyunwoo raise his eyebrows, bewildering by Minhyuk sudden confession.

"For what, Min?" Hyunwoo asked, he didn't remember if Minhyuk ever do something wrong to make he apologize. 

Minhyuk let's a soft sigh escape from his mouth as he lowered down his head. "You know, I can't help but feel guilty every time I look at you." Minhyuk stop for a moment and take a deep breath before he start talking again. "Sometime, I wonder if I doing a right thing or not." Minhyuk said weakly. 

"Hey, why are you being like this baby?" Hyunwoo asked as he make the younger to look at him. "I'm already agree to be in this relationship, right? I just need some time to accept Hoseok but I'm sure it will happen soon." Hyunwoo face plastered with warm smile. "But, you're hurting." Minhyuk state almost inaudible. 

Hyunwoo hesitate for a moment. Hurt? Yes, he's hurting. Every time Minhyuk sleep with Hoseok, or eat with Hoseok, or do anything with Hoseok, he will feel really hurt but he can endure it. As much as he keep saying that Minhyuk is still his, he can't help but feel afraid if suddenly Minhyuk didn't love him anymore. Hoseok is sweet. He can see it, how he treat Minhyuk, pampered him with a lot of cuddle and kisses, how he look at Minhyuk, how he keep compliment Minhyuk when the younger achieve something, he can feel the love that Hoseok give toward Minhyuk is sincere. 

For Hyunwoo, as long as Minhyuk is happy, he will be fine. As long as he can see Minhyuk smile, or listen to Minhyuk laugh, he will be fine. If being with Hoseok will make Minhyuk happy, then he won't asked for anything else. "Hyung." Minhyuk called. 

Hyunwoo quickly smile while looking at the younger. "Do you know what is the most important thing in my life?" Hyunwoo asked and saw the younger shake his head. "Your happiness. Since the first day we meet, I've promise myself that I'll always make you happy. I don't want to see your tears and I don't want to be a person who make you cry." Hyunwoo stop for a moment as he stroking Minhyuk hair. "As long as I can see your smile, I'll be fine and I know you're happy when you with Hoseok. 

Minhyuk's eyes fill with love as he keep staring at Hyunwoo. How can Hyunwoo be so kind toward him? How can Hyunwoo keep smiling even when he's hurt? It's make Minhyuk fall for the older more than ever. "Thank you, hyung. Thank you for always make me happy. Thank you for still being with me. You know that I love you so much, right? I'll always love you and be beside you." Minhyuk said and connect his lips with the older. Hyunwoo smile between the kiss. He hope that Minhyuk will always be happy.

-  
And no, that is not going to happen

-

3\. A Month 

Hyunwoo just finished his monthly meeting when he read a message from Minhyuk. The message was sent almost an hour ago and Hyunwoo already feel like a shit. Minhyuk must be waiting for him right now. "Hyung, can you buy me a cream that I always use? The hives is coming back. And if you can, please come home early." Hyunwoo quickly call the number and wait for the other to pick up. He give up when the younger didn't pick up after 3rd try and walk toward his secretary to inform that he want to go home. 

He arrived 30 minutes later with cream and some medicine on his hand. When he open the main door, he can hear the younger's keep sneeze weakly. Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. He walk toward the living room and saw Minhyuk's laying on the couch. "Minhyuk-ah." Hyunwoo called as he sit in front of Minhyuk. 

"Hyung." Minhyuk whine as he start crying. "It's hurt. Everything is hurt." His nose is red, his mouth is swollen, his eyes is red, plus his body is feel like burning. He don't know when the last time this thing happen because Hyunwoo always be careful with what he will eat. 

"Oh my God, baby." Hyunwoo gasps. This is worst. When the first time Hyunwoo encounter this thing, Minhyuk only got some hives. But now is worst, the fact that the younger's crying is the proof that he's really in pain right now. He quickly get up and walk toward the kitchen before he come back with a glass of water. "Come baby, let's eat this pill first. It will reduce the pain." Hyunwoo said softly. 

 

Minhyuk swallow the pill too quick and almost throw up. He hope that the pill will make the pain disappear. "Let me take you to the room, okay? We need to put the cream quickly." Hyunwoo said as he pick Minhyuk up and walk toward their room. When he lift up Minhyuk shirt, he can see why the younger keep crying. The hives is spread all over his body and the color is too terrifying. "Oh baby, it's really bad here. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Hyunwoo asked while looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk weakly shake his head. He feel really itchy right now and went to the hospital is the last thing he want to do. Besides, he know the hospital will only put the cream and give the pill. It's still the same. The hives won't disappear and the pain will still here. "It's hurt." Minhyuk sobs as he try to scratch his stinging arm. 

Hyunwoo quickly hold Minhyuk hand when he see the other try to scratch his arm. "No no no. I know it's hurt, but don't do that. It will get worst. Let me put the cream." Hyunwoo said while open the cream opener and gently applying to Minhyuk's body. "Now, mind to tell me what you eat today?" Hyunwoo said after he finished while wipe the younger tears with his thumb. 

Minhyuk keep silent. He know Hyunwoo will get mad if he know the truth. He know Hyunwoo will get upset so he decide to keep it secret. But, Hyunwoo didn't seem satisfied with his behaviour as he keep staring at the younger. "Minhyuk-ah, you know I didn't like when you keep a secret from me, right?" Hyunwoo asked softly and Minhyuk nodded his head while getting up. "I will tell you but please don't get mad." Minhyuk plead weakly. 

Hyunwoo smile and nodded his head. "I eat kimbap for lunch today." Minhyuk said while trying to scratch his arm again but Hyunwoo quickly rubbed it gently with the hope that the itchiness will fade. "Ahh. So, you forget to tell the owner to take out the cucumber?" Hyunwoo asked.

Minhyuk take a deep breath as he start biting his lower lips. He suddenly feel really scared to admit the reason why he become like this. "Hey, why are you so nervous? It's okay. You can be forgetful sometimes. I won't... 

"I eat lunch with Hoseok today." Minhyuk cut Hyunwoo word and start lowering his head. "He-he make the kimbap and put a lot of cu-cucumber because he likes it. He-he said it's good for our health." Minhyuk can't help but keep stutter as he explained the reason. 

Hyunwoo immediately feel annoyed. "You didn't tell him that you allergic to cucumber?" Hyunwoo asked and saw Minhyuk shake his head. "Fuck!" Hyunwoo feel his blood is boiling as he keep looking at the younger. Minhyuk lift up his head almost immediately, startled by Hyunwoo bad words. "Why? Why didn't you tell him about your allergy?" Hyunwoo asked sternly. 

Minhyuk feel like crying again. He keep squeeze his own hand as he try to calm down. "I can't. Hoseok work so hard to make it for me. I don't have heart to tell him that I can't eat. He will be sad." Minhyuk said slowly. Hyunwoo get up from the bed to make a distance between him and Minhyuk. He want to curse Hoseok so much but didn't want Minhyuk to heard it. "What is this, Minhyuk? You can't even tell him that you allergic to cucumber? Is his fucking heart is more important than your body? I can't believe it. This is really bad you know. You will get hurt if you keep being like this. Did you see how much your face change and how fucking red your body?" Hyunwoo stopped as he tried to composed himself but fail. "How many pieces did you eat?" 

Hyunwoo asked as he keep glaring at the younger. He feel so angry right now. He didn't know who the one that make he mad more. Minhyuk who only care about the other but not himself or Hoseok who still didn't know much about Minhyuk. Fuck, Minhyuk! How can he be so kind in this situation. "Answer me." Hyunwoo said when the younger didn't say anything. "Only a roll but he put 3 or 4 slices of cucumber in each roll." Minhyuk said. 

 

"Fucking Hoseok! He's dead when he come back later! " Hyunwoo keep cursing until he heard a soft sob escape from Minhyuk mouth. He quickly look at the younger and feel a strange pang in his heart. "Oh honey, no no no. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry." Hyunwoo said as he get into the bed and embrace Minhyuk into his arm. "Stop crying, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm so-sorry." Minhyuk said between his sob. "Ple-please don't be mad at Hoseok. It-it's my fault." Minhyuk plead weakly. Hyunwoo sigh as he gently fondle Minhyuk back. The younger keep sobbing on his chest. "Yes, baby. I'm sorry. Please stop crying." After a moment, Minhyuk slowly pull himself from Hyunwoo embrace. It's coming back, Minhyuk can feel his mouth start bloated again. "Let's sleep okay? Look likes your mouth swell up again." Hyunwoo said softly. Minhyuk laid down and Hyunwoo pull the blanket all over the younger's body. "Take a rest, alright. I will cook something for you. Call me if you need anything." Hyunwoo said and about to get up from the bed when Minhyuk catch his hand. 

"Please, don't leave." Minhyuk pleads. Hyunwoo smile and decide to accompany the younger for a moment. He laid down beside Minhyuk and wrap his arm around the younger's body. "Still hurt?" He asked and saw Minhyuk nodded as he's about to cry again. "Everything is hurt. Please make it disappear." Minhyuk whimpered. "Oh, God." Hyunwoo tightly hug the younger and kiss his temple. Wishing that the cream and pill will act immediately and reduce the pain. He keep whispering sweet nonsense until Minhyuk fall asleep. 

_

Hyunwoo is reading a newspaper an hour later when he heard the noise from his room. He quickly get up and walked toward the main bedroom. He then directly go to the bathroom and found Minhyuk's squatting in front of toilet bowl and throw up. "Oh my God Minhyuk-ah, are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked as he squat beside Minhyuk and rubbed his back softly. Hyunwoo can feel the younger's body is hot. Minhyuk keep throwing up until he feel like there's nothing inside his stomach anymore. He's crying again. Minhyuk's body is burning and he start feeling dizzy. This is worst and he feel really weak. He never imagine he will become like this. 

"We need to go to the hospital, baby. This is bad. You already catch a fever." Hyunwoo said as he put his palm on Minhyuk forehead and sigh. He then help Minhyuk to get up and wash his mouth. When they was about to walk to the bed, Minhyuk feel like he will fall as he keep lean his body toward Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo make Minhyuk sit at the edge of their bed and squat in front of him. "Let's go to hospital, okay? At least they know how to lessen the pain." Hyunwoo coax softly and feel glad when Minhyuk nodded his head. He can't endure it anymore. The pill and cream didn't seem to work. The hives still there, spread all over his body. Hyunwoo get up to change his clothes and take out Minhyuk's hoodie before he hand it to the younger. He then walked toward the nightstand to take his wallet and car key. Minhyuk take a quick glance at the wall clock. It's almost 7 pm and Hoseok will be home anytime soon.

"Have you tell Hoseok?" Minhyuk asked, looking at the older weakly, suddenly feel really sleepy. "Let's go." Hyunwoo says, ignoring the younger's question while helping the younger to get up. At that moment, both of them heard the main door is being open. "Speak of the devil." Hyunwoo whisper silently. 

Hoseok sense there is something wrong that happen in this house right now because Minhyuk normally will come and hug him when he's home. But today he didn't see the younger, and Hyunwoo too. "Hyukkie?" Hoseok try calling while walking toward the living room. He then heard a soft whimper comes from Minhyuk room and quickly marching toward them. "Oh my God, Hyukkie. What happen to you, baby?" Hoseok asked as soon as he saw the younger. Minhyuk look so fragile, his eyes is almost closed, his nose is red, his mouth is swelling and Hoseok's heart immediately feel hurt.

"Go away! He become like this because of you!" Hyunwoo said angrily, almost yell. Hoseok eyes goes wide. "Me-me? Wh-why? What hap-happen?" Fuck! He stammered again. If his the reason why Minhyuk become like this, then he will be fucking dead because there is no way Hyunwoo will forgive him, even if he keep apologize. 

"I'll tell you later. I need to bring him to the hospital now. He already catch a fever." Hyunwoo said as he lift Minhyuk up because the younger is really slow. Minhyuk wrapped his hand around Hyunwoo neck while leaning into his broad shoulder. Hyunwoo quickly walk toward the main door. 

"I wanna go too." Hoseok said, appear in front of Hyunwoo while spreading his arm. Hyunwoo glare at him seriously. "Fucking no! I don't want you to be near him right now. Get out of my way." Hyunwoo growl, if only Minhyuk is not in his embrace, he's sure that he will push Hoseok out of his way. Hoseok look at Hyunwoo nervously. Even though he don't know why Minhyuk become like this, well that obviously because of him, but he really want to go with them. To be beside Minhyuk, to accompany him, to do anything to make Minhyuk feel better. "Please Hyunwoo. I want to go with you." Hoseok plead while looking at Hyunwoo. 

"Didn't you heard what I'm said, Shin Hoseok? Get out of my way!" Hyunwoo start raising his voice, make the younger startled. He didn't know since when Minhyuk fall asleep, but he's sure Minhyuk awake right now because of his voice. "Hyung." Minhyuk whimper, tightly clutch Hyunwoo shirt. "Please, don't fight." Minhyuk continue as he start dozing off again. "I'm sorry, baby." Hyunwoo apologies gently. 

"Let me drive, Hyunwoo. I promise I won't be near him. I just want to follow. Please." Hoseok continue pleading after Minhyuk fall asleep again. Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. They need to go to hospital right now, and fighting can't solve anything. Minhyuk will become worst if they continue being like this. "Take my keys on the right pocket." Hyunwoo said after a moment, but Hoseok keep standing at his place. "What now?" Hyunwoo asked, annoying. 

"Yo-you let me drive you-your car?" Hoseok cursing himself again. Why he always stutter when he talk to Hyunwoo? He's fucking hate himself. Hyunwoo roll his eyes, can't believe this is why Hoseok's thinking right now. "My car is bigger than yours, so Minhyuk can laid down and sleep when we're on the way. " Hyunwoo reason softly and Hoseok nodded his head before he take the keys. 

_

They're come back home 2 hours later, after Minhyuk finished his treatment. The hives is still there, but not too much. After all, it's better than before. Hyunwoo pull up the blanket to cover Minhyuk and squat in front of him. "Are you hungry? I've made a porridge for you before. Do you want it?" Hyunwoo asked and saw the younger nodded. He softly pat Minhyuk head and get out from their room. 

Hoseok get up almost immediately when he saw Hyunwoo come out from their room. He still didn't know why Minhyuk becomes like this. When they're at hospital before, as much as he want to be with Minhyuk, he keep endure it strongly. He's already promise Hyunwoo that he won't be near Minhyuk. Besides, he didn't want Hyunwoo getting mad at him again. So he decide to distant himself from Minhyuk and wait for the right moment. 

Now, when they're already at home, he still didn't have courage to asked Hyunwoo about Minhyuk. He saw Hyunwoo walk toward the kitchen and follow him anxiously. He then stop beside the refrigerator and saw Hyunwoo is heating a porridge, Hoseok thought maybe Hyunwoo already made it before they go to hospital. He keep squeeze his finger and take a deep breath. 

"Minhyuk can't even taste a cucumber, let alone eat it for almost 6 or 7 slices." Hyunwoo says, knowing that Hoseok still didn't have courage to asked him about Minhyuk. "Minhyuk's allergic to cucumber. He'll get hives. But, today is worst." Hyunwoo continue as he walk toward the dining table and sit before he motion Hoseok to come and sit with him. 

Hoseok come foward and sit in front of Hyunwoo carefully. Guilt already spread all over his heart as he remember how much cucumber Minhyuk eat before. "I'm so sorry, Hyunwoo. I didn't know. If I know, I won't put it on his kimbap. Heck! I won't ever make kimbap if I know he can't eat cucumber." Hoseok said as he started cursing himself. 

Hyunwoo keep looking at Hoseok blankly. "How many pieces did he eat, today? He tell me he's only eat a roll, but I don't think he's being honest." Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Hoseok take a deep breath and sigh heavily. Minhyuk must be lying because he didn't want Hyunwoo's getting mad at him. "He's eat almost 3 rolls. Did he even tell you how many cucumber I put in each roll?" Hoseok asked and saw Hyunwoo nodded. Hoseok feel the guilt keep clenched his heart tightly. "Oh God, I'm really sorry Hyunwoo. Please forgive me." Hoseok said anxiously. 

Hyunwoo get up and take a bowl from the cabinet before he scoop some porridge and pour into the bowl. "It's okay. I'm not angry anymore. It's not your fault at all. Minhyuk tend to hurt himself instead of breaking someone heart. He's always like that. Sometimes, I'm worried if someone will break his heart because of his kindness." Hyunwoo let a soft sigh escape from his mouth. 

Hoseok nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry. I'm promise this won't happen again. Forgive me, please." Hoseok said softly. Hyunwoo walk toward Hoseok with a tray that have a bowl and a glass of water. "Stop saying that, Hoseok. I already forgive you. Just be careful with what you'll cook later. Please ask me if you want to know anything about him, don't asked him." Hyunwoo said as he put the tray in front of Hoseok. 

"Now, take this and go meet him. I'm sorry I didn't let you be with him before. I'm too angry and worried. I didn't want anything happen to him." Hyunwoo said and sit at his place again. Hoseok look at Hyunwoo, disbelief. Did Hyunwoo really give him permission to meet Minhyuk. If true then he's more than happy. He's actually want to asked Hyunwoo if he can meet Minhyuk for a moment, but this man is already give him the green light. Hoseok can't help but smile while looking at Hyunwoo. "Thank you so much, Hyunwoo. Thank you so much." Hoseok said as he takes the tray and walked toward Minhyuk's room with the thought that maybe Hyunwoo isn't scary at all. 

-  
Hoseok carefully walk toward Minhyuk and put the tray on the nightstand as he saw Minhyuk's sleeping. He then sit beside Minhyuk and gently caressing the younger's face. His face is getting better and the fever is already cool down a bit. "Hey." Hoseok called softly and saw Minhyuk stirred from his sleep. Minhyuk open his eyes slowly and rubbed it weakly. "Oh hyung." Minhyuk said as he hold Hoseok's hand on his face. 

Hoseok smile, but the guilt is still there. Not until he apologise toward the younger. "Feeling better?" Hoseok asked, keep his gaze on the younger eyes. Minhyuk shake his head. "My head still hurt. But don’t worry. It will disappear soon." Minhyuk said as he try to get up, but end up asking Hoseok for helping him. Hoseok sigh, Minhyuk still act like he was fine in front of him, but whining a lot when he's with Hyunwoo. Maybe he didn't want to make Hoseok feel guilty. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you can't eat cucumber?" Hoseok asked as he take the porridge and start to feed Minhyuk. Minhyuk look at Hoseok, swallow the porridge slowly and said, "How can I said that when you put a lot of effort to make it for me." Minhyuk said while lowering his head, ignoring Hoseok eyes. He didn't want Hoseok to feel guilty. Hoseok scoop more porridge and continue feeding the younger. "Then, why are lying to Hyunwoo, saying that you only eat a roll while you eat almost 3 rolls?" Hoseok asked again but Minhyuk keep silent and still ignoring the older eyes. 

"Hyukkie, don't be like this please." Hoseok plead. "You know what, I'm really thankful that Hyunwoo give me a chance to see you, because he didn't ever let me be near you before. But look like you didn't even want me to be here. Should I go?" Hoseok asked weakly, pout his mouth as he pretend to sulk and waiting for the younger to react. Minhyuk quickly look at Hoseok and shake his head. "No no no. Don't leave me." Minhyuk said and saw Hoseok smile. It's work. "I'm sorry. Did Hyunwoo still mad? Did he scold you? Yell at you? Hit you?" Minhyuk can't help but feel really worried if Hyunwoo still mad at both of them. He didn't want Hoseok to think that Hyunwoo is scary. Hyunwoo's not scary.

Hoseok chuckle softly. "Calm down, baby. He's not mad anymore and he didn't even scold me. He just tell me to be careful if I want to make something for you later." Hoseok said as he take a glass of water on the nightstand and give it to Minhyuk. "For a while, I think that Hyunwoo isn't scary at all. He's just awkward." Hoseok said gently. He put a bowl and a glass on the nightstand as he moves closer to the younger. 

"I'm sorry, hyukkie. Every pain that you feel right now is because of my ignorance. I should've asked you beforehand. Please forgive me." Hoseok said while fondle Minhyuk's hand softly. Minhyuk shake his head. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I'll be fine tomorrow. You don't have to worry." Minhyuk said, face plastered with a warm smile. "You must be tired, right? You just come back from the cafe, didn't even have chance to rest and drive me to hospital. I'm sorry for being such a baby. Hyunwoo used to pampered me a lot when I'm sick." Minhyuk said shyly. 

Hoseok smile. "I don't mind pampering you if you're sick again." Hoseok said as he lean forward and capture Minhyuk's lips.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here. Sorry for wrong grammar. Thank you for leaving kudos. Enjoy

4\. 2 Months

"Minhyuk-ah, did you lost your credit card?" Hyunwoo asked as he walked tiredly toward the living room. He just come back from his office, and today isn't the best day for him. Actually it's been a week since he start feeling stress and tired, but today is worst. He got a lot of project these days, which means he have to do a lot of work. Besides, they have new workers that didn't know anything much, so Hyunwoo need to meet them and give some advice during his lunch time. Seems like it's not enough, God give him more hard time when he received a call from bank saying that Minhyuk credit card is overlimit. Hyunwoo assume that Minhyuk lost his card, or maybe his wallet and bag too, because Minhyuk didn't pick up when Hyunwoo call him be before. So they need to report if Minhyuk really lost his card. 

But, as soon as he stepped into the living room, he encounter with a lot of changed in their apartment. The wall that cover with white paint before is full with blue colour right now. The beige couch that Hyunwoo buy for Minhyuk the first Christmas they're celebrate together also disappear, only to be replace by soft blue sofa. There is blue rose instead of Lily and Baby breath in the vase. There is a lot of his thing that he can't find it. Heck! He didn't even know that Minhyuk didn't work today. 

"What are you doing right now?" Hyunwoo asked and raised his eyebrows when both of them look startle. Great, they didn't even heard what Hyunwoo asked before. Minhyuk come forward and peck his lips softly. "Sorry, I didn't hear you open the main door." Minhyuk said softly. "And sorry I can't hug you. It's a mess here. Minhyuk said as he show his hand that full with blue paint. "What are you even doing right now?" Hyunwoo asked again, sternly. 

"Oh, I think it's about time for us to change the wall colour." Minhyuk said softly. "Blue?" Hyunwoo asked. Minhyuk smile while looking at Hoseok. "It's Hoseok favourite colour. Aren't it calming? It's make me think about beach and sky." Minhyuk beam excitedly. Hyunwoo didn't know why he start getting annoyed. No, he's not supposed to get mad. Minhyuk only want something new and blue is fine, only if it's not Hoseok favourite. 

Lately, there is always 'this is Hoseok favorite', 'that is Hoseok favorite', 'Hoseok like this', 'Hoseok like that', and Hyunwoo start feel irritated when that's word come out from Minhyuk's lips. "Where is the couch?" Hyunwoo asked again while loosen up his tie and put his briefcase on the new sofa. Minhyuk still oblivious about Hyunwoo feeling right now. "I didn't know where to put it since I've buy the new sofa, so I throw it." 

Hyunwoo can feel his blood is boiling faster than he imagine. "You throw it?" Hyunwoo asked, and Hoseok immediately realize that Hyunwoo is not feeling good right now. He thought Hyunwoo already know about this. He thought Hyunwoo already give Minhyuk permission to change the colour and furniture. Hoseok walk toward Minhyuk and stand beside him. "Then what about the coffee table, you throw it too?" Hyunwoo try not to raise his voice toward the younger but what Minhyuk replies immediately make he lost his patience. "Yes, because it's come with the couch and the new sofa already have the coffee table."

Hyunwoo closed his eyes tightly, trying to compose himself but fail almost immediately. "What the fuck are you thinking right now?! Do you know how hard I work just to buy that fucking couch for you?!" Hyunwoo yell, remembering how Minhyuk keep asking him to buy the couch 2 years ago, and Hyunwoo still didn't have his own company back then so he have to save up all his money to buy it for Minhyuk. Then, when he buy this house for Minhyuk, the younger insisted to take this couch from Hyunwoo house instead of purchase a new couch because he love it so much. But, what happen now? 

Minhyuk startled as his smile drop almost immediately from his face. Surprised that Hyunwoo not only mad but also curse. Hyunwoo moves forward, only to cause Minhyuk to scooted away from him and hiding behind Hoseok. "Did you lost your credit card, Minhyuk? Did you left your bag somewhere?" Hyunwoo asked. His glare never leave Minhyuk confused face. 

"No no, I have it. There.." Minhyuk point at his bag that he put on the cabinet. 

Hyunwoo take a deep breath. "Then what the fuck are you doing today? Why don't you answer my call? What did you buy until your card is overlimit?!" Hyunwoo looked around. "Oh, you buy all this fucking 'Hoseok' s favorites' using your own credit card? Great!" Hyunwoo growl angrily. He's really disappointed. It's not like he stingy, he give the credit card to Minhyuk, just in case Minhyuk need to buy something emergency but didn't have enough money. Not to spend it like this. Obviously not to buy 'Hoseok favourite'. 

Minhyuk can't help but keep flinched everytime Hyunwoo curse. He didn't know that Hyunwoo will be this angry. Yes, it's true that Minhyuk buy all these thing with his credit card. But he completely has no idea that it's already overlimit. They call Hyunwoo, not him. If he knows that, he obviously will follow Hoseok idea, to buy a great but cheap furniture. There is a lot of good furniture with good price before, but he insisted to buy expensive furniture. "I - I'm sorry." Minhyuk mumbled slowly, start lowering his head. "I didn't know I overused it. Pl - please don't be mad." Minhyuk stuttering. 

"I give you the card just in case you need something emergency and didn't have money to buy it. I don't like it when you waste it freely like this!"

 

"Stop it, Hyunwoo." Hoseok demand, surprise the other with his stern voice. He start feeling angry when Hyunwoo keep yelling at Minhyuk. He also disliked the way he press 'Hoseok favorite' before. As if everything Minhyuk did is for him and that's obviously not true. Minhyuk tell him before that Hyunwoo always fall asleep on the couch but the couch is small. That's why he decide to buy the sofa even though Hoseok keep telling him to buy the cheap one. It's just happen to be blue, his favourite color. At the same time, it's saddened seeing Minhyuk keep hiding and stuttering when he talks. Minhyuk did everything to make he happy today. He even willing to take a leave just to decorate their home with Hoseok. So, why can't he help Minhyuk when he's getting all the scold from Hyunwoo. "Can you please calm down. I'll paid the bill for this month, okay? If that bother you so much. You happy?" Hoseok said while looking at Hyunwoo seriously. 

Minhyuk who keep silent behind Hoseok quickly look up as he grip Hoseok shirt anxiously. He can see Hyunwoo face is getting red as be try to hold his anger but fail miserably. "Shut up! I'm talking with Minhyuk right now, not you!" Hyunwoo growl angrily. 

"Nah, you expect me to stay quiet all the time? Fuck you! I can step aside if you really talking. But from what I see now, you're not talking. You're yelling and screaming." Hoseok said, as he feel Minhyuk grip on his shirt is tighter than before.

"What the fuck are you thinking right now?! Do you want to fight with me?!"

"No, I'm not. But you're being ridiculous right now. I know you were tired, but you can't splash all your anger toward Minhyuk. Yes, he's wrong, but he is already apologize, stop cursing okay." Hoseok said, surprisingly calm but did not stop glaring at the older. 

Hyunwoo stroke his hair roughly. "You didn't know how hard I work, just to make Minhyuk have an easy life. Minhyuk should know it... 

"Then why did you give the card to Minhyuk at the first place, if you going to make a fuss like this?" Hoseok cut Hyunwoo word sharply. Suddenly feel really angry when Hyunwoo mention about work. Yes, he know Hyunwoo is really hard working. He start from the bottom and now he is the CEO. But, that didn't change the fact that Minhyuk's hard working too. Even though he work at small company, Minhyuk do his job genuinely. Hyunwoo shouldn't talk about this. 

"I'm talking right now!"

"So what?!" Hoseok marched forward, to reduce the distance between him and Hyunwoo, only to be stopped by Minhyuk in the middle. "I know you work really hard for Minhyuk. But, please don't talk like you're the only one who work here. If you care so much about your money, you can keep the card you give to Minhyuk by yourself. I'll give my card to him." Hoseok said sternly. 

"Stop please." Minhyuk plead as he put his hand on Hoseok's chest while standing in front of Hyunwoo. "Both of you will get hurt if you continue fighting like this. I'm sorry, okay. It's my fault. So, please stop." Minhyuk said while looking at Hoseok. He doesn't know why Hoseok suddenly become so tense. His voice is getting louder. 

"Oh my God! You don't understand what I am trying to say right now. I know I'm not the only one who work, but everything in this house is purchase by my money. I don't mind if he use the money to buy something important. But, here." Hyunwoo look around. "The couch. is still fine but he throw it. The coffee table too. I don't see anything wrong with the old carpet, but he purchase another one. The paint is already expensive, let alone the other furniture." Hyunwoo said, trying to compose himself. It's true. He didn't care about his money at all. But, he still want Minhyuk to use it . Everything in this house is still fine, there is no need to change anything. 

"You're pathetic, you know!" Hoseok suddenly yell. He didn't care about Hyunwoo feeling anymore. He only think about Minhyuk right now. If Minhyuk didn't want to fight with Hyunwoo, he will. He will fight for Minhyuk. "Acting all cool like a rich guy but then keep whining about one over limit card. What the fuck! This is the first time, right? Minhyuk didn't overused your card every month, Hyunwoo. And can you at least appreciate what Minhyuk did to you. He buy this sofa because you keep falling asleep on the couch, and obviously it's not good because the couch is small. It just happen to be blue, my favourite colour. I don't know if this is your real attitude or not, but if this is how you act when it's involved your fucking money, I ain't surprised Minhyuk find someone else and want to be in this kind of relationship, you stingy bastard!" Hoseok said, immediately regret when he saw how Hyunwoo face changed after his last word. 

"You're crazy son of bitch!" Hyunwoo yell as he lift up his fist to punch Hoseok. But, Minhyuk keep blocking the way with his small body as he know Hyunwoo will never be rough toward him. 

"Go to your room, hyung." Minhyuk demand but Hoseok didn't move. "Hoseok hyung!" Minhyuk yell and grab Hoseok hand before they run toward his room. 

"What are you thinking you're doing now?!" Minhyuk growl as soon as they reached Hoseok's room. "I know both of you doing gym, but Hyunwoo strength is no joke."

"I know taekwando, Hyukkie." 

"Someone almost dead because of his punch 2 years ago and I didn't want you experience the same thing!" Hoseok gulped as his face become pale. Minhyuk take a deep breath before talk again. "You crossed the line, hyung. Why did you said something like that? "

"He's being ridiculous." Hoseok said, trying to defend himself. "And I don't like how he keep yelling at you." Hoseok said softly. 

Minhyuk sigh. "Hyunwoo anger didn't last long. I admit that I'm scared too. But you don't have to said something like that. There's must be something happen at the office before. He will calm down after a moment but you keep provoke him."

Hoseok was about to speak when both of them heard a noise at the living room and Minhyuk quickly leave Hoseok room. 

-

"Oh God." Minhyuk said while walking toward Hyunwoo. The older look distress right now. Minhyuk saw a lot of glass on the floor with some blue rose. Hyunwoo must be really angry toward Hoseok. "Hyung." Minhyuk called softly. 

"Go away!" Hyunwoo yell without looking at Minhyuk. What Hoseok said before keep playing on his mind. He don't know if it's true or Hoseok just want to provoke him. But, he almost find everything Hoseok said is true. 

"Hyung, calm down please. I don't like seeing you like this." Minhyuk said as he walk slowly toward the older. He then wrapped his arm around the older waist. He rest his head on Hyunwoo back and tighten the embrace. Hyunwoo keep silent at his place. "I'm sorry if I make you upset today. Please forgive me." Minhyuk said softly and Hyunwoo immediately melt. 

Hyunwoo sigh. He didn't know why he's being like this. Maybe he's too tired with work as he got a lot of new project these days. Maybe he's too stress with his new worker. They take 2 new workers but both of them still fresh graduate, still have no experience and that's make the other workers need to work more to make them understand everything. Or maybe he's jealous. Minhyuk spend a lot of time with Hoseok these days and he can't cope it very well. Minhyuk always picking Hoseok over Hyunwoo. When Minhyuk eat, he will offer some food to Hoseok first. When Minhyuk come home early and both of them arrived at the same time later, he will hug and kiss Hoseok first. When they want to go anywhere, Minhyuk always want Hoseok to drive, so that he can be beside Hoseok along the trip. He start feeling insecure and keep thinking that he will lose Minhyuk. He's stress and Hoseok word make it worst than ever. 

Hyunwoo take a deep breath and sigh for the nth time. Minhyuk pull away his arm from Hyunwoo and stand in front of Hyunwoo. He look at Hyunwoo silently while the older keep closing his eyes. "Hyung." Minhyuk called again, can't bear the silence. Hyunwoo humming a reply as he slowly open his eyes. Minhyuk saw his eyes glistened with tears, holding hard not to make it pour from his eyes. "It is true?" Hyunwoo asked while looking at Minhyuk. "Everything that Hoseok said before.... It is.. true? A-am I being like that toward you? A-am I only care about my money?" Hyunwoo stutter, as if he didn't know how to said it. 

 

"No no no. Of course it's not the truth." Minhyuk said, squeeze Hyunwoo hand softly, to make the older understand that everything Hoseok said is false. Hoseok is angry and he just want to defend Minhyuk, or maybe to hurt Hyunwoo. Minhyuk didn't find someone else just because Hyunwoo attitude. No, it's not. Hyunwoo is perfect, even Hoseok can't be like Hyunwoo. "Hoseok is angry. He didn't meant anything he said before. He just want to defend me." Minhyuk said as he keep looking into Hyunwoo's eyes. 

"Then why did he said something like that?" 

"He's angry, hyung. I know he's wrong. I've already talk to him. Trust me, he will apologize soon." 

"Then, what is this?" Hyunwoo said. "What with all the changed here? Why didn't you tell me about this before? Why didn't you asked me about my opinion? Am I meant nothing to you? Am I invisible, stranger?" Hyunwoo asked, sound really broken and Minhyuk immediately cursing himself for making Hyunwoo sad. 

"No no no, please don't said something like that hyung. You're meant a lot to me. I just don't want to be a burden. I know you have a lot of work, and I didn't want to add another work when you're tired enough with your project. Please remember that I'll never left you out and I'm promise to discuss everything with you after this." Minhyuk coax gently as he cupped Hyunwoo face and lean forward to kiss the the older. At that moment, Minhyuk feel tears start pouring from Hyunwoo eyes. Minhyuk quickly pull away and look at Hyunwoo nervously. "Oh oh, why? Why are you crying?" Minhyuk said as he quickly wipe the tears with his thumb. 

"I'm sorry." Hyunwoo mumbled weakly. "I'm just...I am really stress." Hyunwoo continues almost inaudible. Guilt start spreading all over Minhyuk heart. He remember how this week, he only pay attention toward Hoseok. What Hoseok like, what Hoseok want, what Hoseok need, he will fulfill it. As long as Hoseok feel happy. Then, he remember how this week Hyunwoo start coming home late, how he always spent his time in his room, how he barely eat because he's have no time. Hyunwoo must be really stressed if he suddenly break down like this. 

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Minhyuk said as he quickly hug Hyunwoo, causing the older to cry again. To let out everything that he bottled inside his heart. Minhyuk can feel his shirt is wet as he fondle the older back gently. Minhyuk keep whispering sweet nonsense until Hyunwoo stopped crying and pull out from his embrace. Minhyuk softly wipe Hyunwoo tears and peck his lips. "I want you to take a shower now. I'll make a tea for you and we will talk okay?" Minhyuk said, lean forward to steal a kiss again. He then pull Hyunwoo hand and walk toward his room before he get out again to boil a water. 

-  
Minhyuk come into Hyunwoo's room 30 minutes later with a cup of tea in his right hand. He saw Hyunwoo is leaning his back on the bedpost while watching some sappy drama on TV. Minhyuk walk toward the older and put a tea on nightstand before he climbed the bed and sit beside Hyunwoo. "Hyung." Minhyuk called and heard Hyunwoo humming a reply but his eyes never left the TV. "Here, drink some tea. It will make you calm." Minhyuk said as he take the cup and passed it to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo finished it slowly before he give it back to Minhyuk. Minhyuk then take a remote control and switch off the TV. 

"Come here." Minhyuk said as he pat his thigh softly, motion the older to rested his head on his thigh. Hyunwoo didn't said much and lay down on the younger lap while looking everywhere but Minhyuk's face. After a moment, he closed his eyes as he feel Minhyuk start stroking his hair gently. "Feeling better?" Minhyuk asked as his eyes fill with warmth and love. Hyunwoo slowly open his eyes and sigh. "Stop it, hyung. You keep sighing since only God know when." Minhyuk whine and surprisingly Hyunwoo break into a smile. 

Minhyuk beam at the unexpectedly sight. He really worried before, how the man who rarely show his emotions, crying so hard in front of him. "Minhyuk-ah." Hyunwoo called, causing the younger to nod. "I'm sorry about before. I - I'm just really stress this week. I got a lot of new project that need to be presented as soon as possible. I - I take 2 new workers that didn't have much experience and need my words every single thing they wanna do. I can't even have my lunch properly." Hyunwoo blurted out, but didn't seems enough until he said the last sentence. "And I keep reaching for you but you're not here when I desperately need you." Hyunwoo said in a low voice, almost regretted because he can see Minhyuk face changed as soon as he finished the word. But, he feel glad that he's being able to said the truth. 

Minhyuk feel that he's the reason why Hyunwoo being like this, why Hyunwoo getting mad before and why Hyunwoo's crying so hard after that. He's not ignoring Hyunwoo, really he's not. But, maybe the way he put Hoseok before Hyunwoo make the older feel hurt. Minhyuk will offer some food for Hoseok first if he eat something delicious. He will asked Hoseok first if he need to go somewhere. He will asked Hoseok first if he need some help. Minhyuk suddenly feel ashamed by his own action. 

Minhyuk keep looking at Hyunwoo as he start caressing his face. The older lean toward the touch and Minhyuk heart clenched even more. "I'm so sorry, hyung. I'm suppose to be with you when you need me but I'm not. I - I'm feel ashamed. I'm the one who suggest this thing, but I'm the one who messed up. I'm so sorry, hyung. Please forgive me." Minhyuk said softly, eyes still locking at Hyunwoo face. 

Hyunwoo turn his body and buried his face on Minhyuk body, gently hugging the younger's waist. It's so quiet and Minhyuk thought Hyunwoo's fell asleep. He keep stroking Hyunwoo hair softly until the older start talking again. "I.. feel insecure, Min." Hyunwoo mumble weakly and if Minhyuk didn't pay attention, he will miss the confession. 

Minhyuk softly push the older to make an eye contact but Hyunwoo didn't budge. "Hyung." 

"I know I shouldn't feel like this. But, I can't help."

"Hyung, look at me please. So that we can talk properly." Minhyuk said as he softly push Hyunwoo body again. This time Hyunwoo turn his body and look straight into Minhyuk eyes. "So, tell me what's on your mind right now. Don't hide anything. I'm here. I'll listen." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hyunwoo get up from Minhyuk's lap and lean into the bedpost. "I don't know what is wrong with me." Hyunwoo start. "Everything was fine before, but lately I.. I feel different." Hyunwoo continues. 

Minhyuk turn his body to face Hyunwoo and take the older hand before fondle it softly. "I know it's my fault. I didn't treat toward both of you equally. Oh dear, you must be really stress to the point that you keep thinking about this." 

Hyunwoo shake his head weakly. Didn't know how to proceed the conservation. It's not anyone fault. It's just him, feeling emotional out of sudden. "I'm sorry." The only word he can mumbled right now. 

"No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay to tell me if you feel unfair. I will try to change it."

"You know.." Hyunwoo start while looking at Minhyuk. "Everytime I go to work, I always have this kind of feeling that Hoseok will take you away from me and when you go out with only him, I feel restless, afraid that you will never come back again." Hyunwoo finished as he start lowering his head as if he’s holding his tears. 

That broke Minhyuk heart little by little. Seeing how insecure Hyunwoo feel. "You know I will never leave you, right?" Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo nodded. "I know your heart, but I didn't know Hoseok's. I'm really afraid that he's plan something behind me. I know he's not like that, but I can't stop thinking like that." Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk. "How am I supposed to live if he take you away from me?" Hyunwoo asked, feeling anxious out of sudden. 

"No, he won't take me away from you. I'll be here, beside you forever and ever." Minhyuk coax softly. He look down and saw Hyunwoo's hand is shaking. "Hey, what's wrong." Minhyuk asked as he quickly take Hyunwoo hand and squeeze it gently. . 

"I - I can't imagine my life without you. What should I do if you leave me, Min. I don't know. I - I fee.. 

"Hyung, calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Minhyuk said as he tightly grip Hyunwoo hand. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Let's sleep. You're tired."

Hyunwoo take a deep breath and nodded. He slowly lay down and turn his body toward Minhyuk. Minhyuk pull a blanket to cover Hyunwoo body before he slip beside Hyunwoo and put his hand around the older waist. He keep looking at Hyunwoo as he start caressing his soft hair with the other hand. Hyunwoo eyes almost closed when Minhyuk whisper something to him. 

"What?"

"I'm asking if you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Like you always do when I'm stress. You always take me somewhere that I can release all my tension. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep over at Jeju or wherever you want to go." Minhyuk whisper softly. 

Hyunwoo's silence for a moment. It would be great. It's been a while since the last time they went to Jeju. He really need to emptying his brain before start working again. His brain is mess up, he need to clear all the negative thought inside it. He was about to agree when he remember Hoseok. Will Minhyuk bring him too? "Hoseok?" Hyunwoo decide to asked. 

Minhyuk softly caressing Hyunwoo face and smile. "It's up to you, dear. If you want him to follow, I'll tell him. But if you didn't want, I'm understand and I'm sure Hoseok will understand too." 

"Can I say - no for now? I just want to be with you."

"Of course. No need to force yourself. I'm doing this to you. I want you to clear up your mind. So that all this negative thoughts will disappear." 

Hyunwoo smile before he wrapped his arm around Minhyuk waist and pull the younger closer. "Thank you, baby. I love you." Hyunwoo said softly. 

"You really have to sleep right now. Your eyes almost close, hyung. I'll pack your clothed and book a ticket later." Minhyuk said as he start chuckle. Funny how Hyunwoo keep his eyes open even though he's sleepy. 

"Kiss me please, I want you." Hyunwoo said before he feel Minhyuk lips on his own. Hot and passionate. Hyunwoo fall asleep between the kiss.  
-  
Minhyuk come out from his room and walk toward Hoseok's room, only to find out that the older is not there. "Hoseok hyung?" Minhyuk called silently. 

"I'm here, Hyukkie."

Minhyuk walked toward the living room and saw Hoseok is watching a Music Show. He plopped beside Hoseok and rested his head on the older shoulder before Hoseok wrapped his arm around Minhyuk body. 

"Is everything okay?" Hoseok asked, gently kissed Minhyuk hair. 

Minhyuk sigh and nodded his head. "He's breakdown. He has been really stress this week and I'm not helping him. He almost have panic attack." Minhyuk stopped for a moment and look up. "It's my fault, Hyunwoo hyung become like this." Minhyuk whisper lowly. 

Hoseok look at Minhyuk and start stroking his hair. He know how Minhyuk feel right now. He must feel really guilty. "No. It's not you fault, baby. It's my fault. I am the one who pushed him and make he breakdown." Hoseok said while looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk look away from Hoseok. "You.. You need to apologize, hyung. I don't want Hyunwoo hate you again. I can see that he already can accept you." Minhyuk said as he take Hoseok hand and playing with the older finger softly. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I've been thinking a lot before and feel ashamed with my attitude. I want to apologize but I'm afraid that he will get mad again if I get into your room. I'm promise I'll apologize tomorrow." Hoseok said softly as he keep tighten the embrace. 

"We will go somewhere tomorrow. And I'm sorry to say that Hyunwoo didn't want you to follow us." Minhyuk said almost inaudible. Feeling guilty for asking Hoseok not to follow them. 

Hoseok smile as he can feel Minhyuk body tense. "It's okay. I'm understand. But, can you tell me where you want to go?" 

Minhyuk pull away from Hoseok and look at the older.  
"Jeju." He reply shortly. "I think he need some fresh air before he start working again. He can't work like this. His mind full with negative thoughts about you want to take me away from him." Minhyuk continue. 

"I never... 

"I know. You never have any idea to take me away. But his mind is messed up these days, and he can't think properly." Minhyuk cut Hoseok when he saw that Hoseok is hurt by Hyunwoo accused. "Please excused his silly thought. He got a lot of thing to handle this week." Minhyuk said. 

"I hope he will be fine when he comeback from Jeju." Hoseok said softly. 

"He will. I'll make sure that he will be fine. Do you want to eat something or do you need anything? I need to pack Hyunwoo clothed and booking a ticket." 

"What about you? Do you want to eat? I can cook while you're packing." Hoseok suggest and earn a warm smile from Minhyuk. 

"Sound good. Thank you, hyung." Minhyuk said and lean forward to kiss the older.  
-  
Minhyuk stir from his sleep as he feel Hyunwoo poking his cheek. He open his eyes and snuggle into Hyunwoo chest and wrapped his hand around Hyunwoo body. Hyunwoo start kissing Minhyuk hair softly before he tighten the embrace. "Minhyuk-ah, as much as I love doing this cuddle thing, I really think we need to get up. It's almost 8 and we have something to do today." Hyunwoo said softly. 

Minhyuk keep snuggle and start mumbled silently. "It's okay, hyung. Our flight is at 10 am and I already pack our clothes." 

Hyunwoo can't stop grinning. He's already feel better even before they went to Jeju. So, he decide to do something else today. "Can we cancel the Jeju trip?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk pull away from Hyunwoo and look at the older confusedly. "Why? I already book a ticket." Minhyuk whine and snuggle again. 

Hyunwoo can't help but chuckle at Minhyuk cute whine. He start caressing the younger face while looking straight into his eyes. "I'm already feel better when I wake up before. What about we go to the close beach instead of Jeju, like Wilmido?" Hyunwoo suggest. 

Minhyuk actually didn't mind if Hyunwoo want to go to Wilmido. They can go with their own car and didn't need to worry about time. But, he already book the flight and hotel ticket with deposit. It will be waste if they cancel it. It's not cheap, and Minhyuk still remember how Hyunwoo acted last night. 

"Don't worry about the ticket. We still can cancel it. It's not 24 hours yet." Hyunwoo said but Minhyuk still can stop pouting. "And... I really think you should go and wake Hoseok up because he will come with us too." Hyunwoo said and look away from Minhyuk. Trying so hard to not to smile. 

"Really?" Minhyuk look up and saw the older keep looking everywhere but him. Minhyuk cupped Hyunwoo face and make the older look at him. "Really, hyung?" Minhyuk asked again, didn't fail to notice that Hyunwoo struggle not to grin. 

"Of course, don't make me

Hyunwoo word is cut by Minhyuk sudden kiss. Hyunwoo smile between the kiss. He can feel that Minhyuk is so happy. After a moment, Minhyuk unconnected their lips and mumble thank you before he get up and run toward Hoseok room. 

"Hoseok hyung!" Minhyuk voice fill up their silent apartment as he open the door and jump into Hoseok. "Hyung, get up!" Minhyuk scream after he settle himself above Hoseok body. 

Hoseok groan as he try to open his eyes. As much as he love Minhyuk, he really didn't like if someone disturb his beauty nap. "What's wrong, Hyukkie. It's still early and I know you will go to Jeju, but please don't show your excitement here." Hoseok said as he rubbed his eyes softly. 

Minhyuk lean down and brush his nose with Hoseok before kiss the older softly. "Hyung, you really need to wake up. Hyunwoo want to go to Wilmido instead of Jeju and you... will come with us too." Minhyuk beam excitedly and wait for Hoseok reaction. 

"Yes yes, just go. Jeju or Wilmido, it's still the.. Wait, what?" Hoseok immediately get up and knock his head with Minhyuk's. Minhyuk whimper softly while rubbing his forehead. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. What did you said before?" Hoseok asked as he start rubbing Minhyuk head. 

"Hyunwoo want to go to Wilmido, and asked you to join us. Come on, let's get ready." Minhyuk can't help but feel really happy. He hope this vacation will clear all the misunderstanding between them. 

"Really? Are you sure you're not hearing a thing, right?" Hoseok asked anxiously. 

Minhyuk pout. "Yes, hyung. Come on! Aren't Wilmido your favorite beach?" Minhyuk asked while get off from Hoseok body and pull Hoseok hand to make the older get up. 

"Yeah, okay, I got it. I got it. Let's get ready, okay?" Hoseok smile and cupped Minhyuk face to kiss the younger. 

Three of them leave the house an hour later with some food and drinks. Hoseok apologize to Hyunwoo for everything that happen last night and that's that. Hyunwoo is already fine. Minhyuk can't help but smile all the way to the beach. This is the first time they're on vacation together and he really hope, everything will be fine after this.  
-  
And no, that's not going to happen.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Here comes the new chapter. Thank you for everyone who give kudos and comment. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. There should be another chapter after this. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you..

5\. 4 months 

Minhyuk keep looking at the main door while rubbing his eyes softly. He's really tired and sleepy. It's almost 12 but Hyunwoo still didn't come home. This is not the first time. It happen since a week ago. But, at that time it's not so frequent. When this week start, Hyunwoo come late almost every night and it's bother Minhyuk so much. 

Minhyuk thought everything is fine right now. Their relationship is great after the short vacation. Hyunwoo already can accept Hoseok and Hoseok didn't feel anxious anymore when he's with Hyunwoo. Sometimes, Minhyuk caught Hyunwoo kissing Hoseok at the kitchen. Maybe still shy to show off in front of the younger. But, Minhyuk didn't mind. He feel happy and glad. Some other time, they went to lunch together when Minhyuk is busy and it didn't feel awkward anymore. It's feel great. 

So, when Hyunwoo start coming home late, Minhyuk can't help but feel that Hyunwoo is hiding something from him, from Hoseok. He ever asked before but Hyunwoo said that he got a lot of work to do. Until, he saw Hyunwoo with someone younger than them at the convenience store before. How the younger hug Hyunwoo and rest his head on Hyunwoo shoulder, make he want to pull the younger away from Hyunwoo and punch his face. But, he endure it. 

Minhyuk's back to the reality when he heard the main door is open and Hyunwoo body come into his sight. "Minhyuk? What are you doing here? It's late, why are you still here? Can't sleep?" Hyunwoo asked while walking toward the younger. 

"Where are you come from, hyung?" Minhyuk asked and saw Hyunwoo stop abruptly in front of him. 

"I'm from office, Min. There is a lot of work to do this week. That's why I'm always late." Hyunwoo said softly. 

But, Minhyuk didn't fail to notice Hyunwoo expression. The expression that only happen when he's lying. "Do you know that you can't lie, hyung? Because I will know it right away and yes you're lying right now. I already call Kihyun, and he said you leave your office at 7." Minhyuk said and get up from his place.

Hyunwoo body tense as he keep looking at Minhyuk. "What is this, Min. Why are you calling my Secretary? Why didn't you call me?" Hyunwoo asked, trying not to get mad. 

"Because you never answer, and obviously you will lying if I call you." Minhyuk said, glare straight into Hyunwoo eyes. 

Hyunwoo sigh. He's really tired right now and having this conservation is the last thing he want to do. "I want to sleep, Minhyuk. We will talk again tomorrow." Hyunwoo said and walk toward his bedroom. 

"Who is he?" Minhyuk blurt out. 

"What?"

"I'm asking you who is he!" Minhyuk start raising his voice. He had enough with Hyunwoo attitude who always want to pass this conservation whenever he start it. At that moment, he saw Hoseok come from his room while stroking his messy hair. 

"What's wrong guys? Can't wait till tomorrow to talk?" Hoseok asked softly while looking at Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk walk toward Hyunwoo and grab his arm to make the older look at him. "Who is he, hyung?" Minhyuk asked again. 

"What are you talking about, Minhyuk?"

"You know what I'm talking about right now! I'm talking about that young boy. The one who have dimples and small eyes and whatever is it. Who is he!" Minhyuk start yelling again and Hoseok quickly walk toward the younger. 

"Hyukkie, Hyunwoo just come home. Why not.. 

"What is this, Min? Are you stalking me?" Hyunwoo asked, disbelief. 

Minhyuk scoff. "No, I'm not. It's just happen in front of my eyes. And you didn't even realize me because you're so busy hugging him." Minhyuk said, fold his arm across his chest and keep glaring at Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo tightly close his eyes and take a deep breath. He didn't know how to explain to Minhyuk and Hoseok. He didn't want to drag both of them into his problem. But, Minhyuk already have the wrong idea right now and the younger will never leave him alone until he got the answer. 

"Hyunwoo?" Hoseok called softly. He didn't know anything at all but Hyunwoo seems to have a lot of thing on his mind right now. Hyunwoo sigh. "Don't minsunderstand me, Minhyuk. You didn't know anything." Hyunwoo said softly. 

"Mind to tell me right now? So that I can understand who is he." Minhyuk said firmly. 

Hyunwoo shake his head. "I can't tell you....

"Did you love him?" Minhyuk cut Hyunwoo word sharply. Knowing that the older won't tell anything about thay young boy. "What?" Hyunwoo startle by Minhyuk sudden question. 

"Why are you always ask me to say the same thing, hyung!?" Minhyuk growl angrily. He's feeling so tired right now and his heart is beating so fast, afraid that Hyunwoo answers will hurt him.

"No! Please don't be like this Minhyuk. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about him right now." Hyunwoo said and walk toward Minhyuk. Trying to hold the younger but Minhyuk quickly step away from him. 

"Don't you dare to touch me!" Minhyuk growl. "Why can't you tell me? Are you hiding something from me?" Minhyuk asked, suddenly feel like crying. 

"No. Please trust me, baby. I'm not hiding anything. I'll tell you later. Not now." Hyunwoo stroke his hair almost roughly. Didn't know how to persuade Minhyuk anymore and Hoseok didn't help at all. 

"Did you just pretend to love Hoseok? So that you can have another relationship out there and hide that relationship from us? So that we didn't know you have someone else beside us?" Minhyuk didn't know what to do anymore. He feel frustrated. Hyunwoo still didn't answer anything about that boy. 

Hyunwoo let a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. It's getting worst. Minhyuk is accusing him right now. "I can't believe it. Is this how you treat me after everything I did for you? So, you can have another boyfriend here, and I can't even have a friend?" Hyunwoo asked sternly. Getting angry at Minhyuk childish attitude. 

"Don't ever try to change the topic!"

"You're accused me right now! You should trust me, not saying something like this!" Hyunwoo yell angrily. "I love you and will always love you. Nobody can replace your place in my heart. You want me to love Hoseok, I've try and I already can accept him right now. You want Hoseok to live here, I agree even though I didn't like having someone else beside us. I do everything for you, even if I'm hurting!" Hyunwoo yell angrily. 

"Hoseok's hurting too. He always do something to make you accept him. He care about you a lot. You take a lot of time to accept him!" Minhyuk counterattack. 

"Because I'm not like you who easily fall in love!"

"Calm down both of you. You'll only get hurt if you're continue arguing. Both of you are tired now. Let's sleep, we will talk again tomorrow. Okay Hyukkie?" Hoseok said while wrapped his arm around Minhyuk waist. 

Hyunwoo feel his heart clenched. Hyunwoo is the one who hurting right now, but why Minhyuk got all the attention. No matter what he did, Hoseok will only love Minhyuk. Not him, not anyone else. So, why did Minhyuk force him to love Hoseok? 

"Get out." Minhyuk mumbled silently, make both Hoseok and Hyunwoo look at him confusedly. "What are you talking about, Hyukkie? Don't be like this. Hyunwoo is tired right now." Hoseok said softly. 

Minhyuk shake his head angrily. Can't accept the fact that Hyunwoo still hiding everything about that boy. If he didn't love that boy, why can't he tell them about him. Minhyuk know for sure that there is something between Hyunwoo and that young boy. "I said get out!" Minhyuk scream while looking at Hyunwoo. 

"Fine! I will get out! But before that, let me asked you something." Hyunwoo move closer to Minhyuk. "Have you ever asked Hoseok if he really love me?" 

"Hyunwoo, please." Hoseok plead silently but Hyunwoo didn't care. He's tired for being a good man when all he got back is shit. 

"If you want to talk about pretending, asked your boyfriend here because he's the one who suggest this play pretend thing. All the lovey dovey thing between me and him is only an act. Because he didn't want to worry you and I will do anything just to make you happy!" Hyunwoo growl angrily. 

"You always tell me to love Hoseok but have you tell him to love me? No! You never asked him. He didn't love me and he can't love me, Minhyuk. He only love you. And you keep forcing me, breaking my heart little by little. But, it's okay. I love you, and I will do anything you want me to do. Even if I'm dying inside. I'm hurting to the point that I didn't care anymore. As long as you happy, I'll be fine. But.. " Hyunwoo stopped a moment, don't know if he should continue or not. He didn't want to hurt Minhyuk. He is trying to compose himself as he feel tears pooled in his eyes. He take a deep breath and walked toward the main door before he get out. 

Minhyuk look at Hoseok after Hyunwoo left. Every word that come from Hyunwoo mouth feel like knife that keep stabbed his heart again and again. He feel awful. "Is it true?" He asked Hoseok, pull away from the older embrace. 

Hoseok walk forward only to make Minhyuk stepped backwards. "Minhyuk, please. Don't be like this." Hoseok coax softly. 

"I'm asking you, hyung. Is it true?" Minhyuk asked almost inaudible. No more scream or yell because he feel really tired right now. His head start throbbing and he really want to cry right now. 

"I'm sorry, Hyukkie. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Hoseok said as he try to touch the younger again. 

Minhyuk can feel the tears pouring from his eyes and he start shaking his head. It's wrong. Everything is wrong. He is hurting Hyunwoo again. He's angry with himself, for being jealous over a simple thing. He should trust Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo is so kind toward him. "What I've done, hyung? What I've done? I'm hurting Hyunwoo again." Minhyuk sobbed as he fell on his knee before Hoseok come and embrace him tightly. 

Minhyuk knew that no matter what he does, he’ll never be able to repair the older broken heart. And he knew he's fucked up when Hyunwoo didn't come home after that.  
-  
It's been 5 days and Hyunwoo still didn't come home. Minhyuk didn't know what to do anymore. Hyunwoo phone is always off. No matter what time he call, morning or night, it will go straight into the voicemail. He'd try call Kihyun and asked about Hyunwoo, but Kihyun said that Hyunwoo didn't come to office anymore after the day Minhyuk call him before. The other keep asking where is Hyunwoo because their company is messed up right now. 

A lot of big client cancel their project with Hyunwoo company, there is a lot of paper he need to sign and there is a lot of meeting he need to attend. Kihyun feel hopeless. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want this company broke down. Hyunwoo work so hard to build this company and make it recognize by a lot of people. He keep begging Minhyuk to find Hyunwoo as soon as possible. 

The thing is, Minhyuk also have no idea where is Hyunwoo go. He'd go to the convenience store that he saw Hyunwoo and that young boy before, with the hope that he will meet the young boy, but no. He never meet him. He went to all Hyunwoo favourite place, still he didn't find him. 

Minhyuk know he look like shit right now. He keep getting scold at the office. For coming late and leave early. But he didn't care. He need to find Hyunwoo, he want to apologize, he want to hug Hyunwoo tightly, he want to kiss Hyunwoo and the most important is he want to heal Hyunwoo broken heart. 

"Hyukkie, you need to eat. You didn't eat anything today." Hoseok soft voice make he back into the real life. It's almost 10, day 6. He keep waiting for Hyunwoo, he didn't work today, he didn't eat anything. He keep waiting there with his phone, praying that Hyunwoo will come home today. 

Minhyuk look at Hoseok and shake his head. "I'm not hungry, hyung. You can eat if you want." Minhyuk said slowly. 

Hoseok sit beside Minhyuk and scoop some rice to feed Minhyuk. "Come on, you really need to eat. I don't want you to get sick." Hoseok bring the food into Minhyuk lips and feel relieve when the younger open his mouth. "Thank you, Hyukkie." Hoseok said, smile warmly toward the younger. 

But, it's only a moment. After 3 spoon, he asked Hoseok to stop. "Please, I can't eat anymore." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hoseok sigh. He didn't know what to do anymore. After Hyunwoo left, everything is so different. There is no more smile on Minhyuk face, no more laugh, no more kiss between them and Minhyuk didn't sleep with him anymore. But, it's okay. He deserve it. After everything that he have done, he's glad that Minhyuk didn't break up with him. Because if he did, he don't know if he can endure the pain or not. 

Hoseok can't help but feel really guilty toward Hyunwoo. He know the other can't accept him, that's why he suggest this play pretend thing. Because he didn't want to worry Minhyuk any longer and he know Hyunwoo will do anything to make Minhyuk happy. Also, Minhyuk won't push Hyunwoo anymore if he know they already love each other. Everything they did, the kiss, the hug, the lunch is only a show. To make Minhyuk stop pushing Hyunwoo to love Hoseok and it's work. Minhyuk didn't talk about that anymore. 

Hoseok look at Minhyuk sadly. The younger keep looking at his phone anxiously. As if Hyunwoo will call him tonight. "Hyukkie, let's sleep please. You look so tired." Hoseok said while squeezing the younger hand softly. 

Minhyuk shake his head again. "No. I'm waiting for Hyunwoo. He will be upset and leave again if he didn't see I'm waiting for him." Minhyuk said weakly. He's really sleepy right now but he didn't want to sleep. 

Hoseok pull Minhyuk into his embrace and fondle his shoulder softly. "I'll waiting with you, okay? You can sleep if you feel sleepy. I'll wake you up if Hyunwoo come back." Hoseok said as he make Minhyuk rest his head on his chest. 

"What should I do, hyung? I miss him so much." Minhyuk whimper silently as he grip Hoseok shirt tightly. His heart feel really hurt every time he remember about the fight. He feel awful, the fact that he keep hurting Hyunwoo even though the older is hurt enough. The guilt spread all over his heart and he didn't know what to do anymore. 

Minhyuk neglected Hoseok after Hyunwoo left. He know he shouldn't do this toward Hoseok. It's not like he's mad at the older. He is not angry anymore, since everything they did is because of him. But he still didn't want to kiss and sleep with Hoseok. He feel like Hyunwoo will disappointed if he kiss and sleep with Hoseok. 

And Minhyuk is lucky enough that Hoseok didn't leave him even once since the fight. Even though he keep distance himself from the older, Hoseok always find a way to be beside him, to console him every time he breakdown. "I'm sorry, hyung." Minhyuk said after Hoseok finished whispering sweet nonsense into his ear. 

"Why are you apologize, baby? You did nothing wrong." Hoseok said as he buried his nose into the younger soft hair. 

Minhyuk lift up his head and look straight into Hoseok eyes. The older eyes always fill with warmth and love. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. I don't deserve you, hyung. I don't deserve Hyunwoo too. Both of you are so kind toward me. You should leave me, just like Hyunwoo." Minhyuk said as he look away from Hoseok, let's a soft sob escape from his lips. 

Hoseok tighten the embrace and kiss Minhyuk temple gently. "Sshhh, don't said something like this Minhyuk. You deserve both of us and I'll never leave you alone. Just give some time to Hyunwoo, okay? I'm sure he will be home soon." Hoseok coax softly. 

"I don't know if I can endure this pain any longer. I miss him so much. Not knowing where is him make me feel even worse. What if something bad happen to him? Wh-what if someone hit him? What if-if he got into accident and forget me?" Minhyuk asked as he start feeling anxious. 

"Hey hey, sshhh." Hoseok pull his arm from Minhyuk and softly cupped the younger face. He start wipe the tears with his thumb and talk. "Calm down, baby. He will be fine. Hyunwoo will be fine. He's big enough to care about himself." Hoseok said softly and keep looking at Minhyuk. "Can I kiss you, Hyukkie?" Hoseok asked in low voice after a moment. Not sure whether to make Minhyuk heard or not. 

"Please." Minhyuk plead weakly, make Hoseok startle. "Please make me feel better, hyung. I don't know what to do anymore. It's hurt so much." Minhyuk whimper miserably. 

Hoseok wipe Minhyuk tears before he lean forward to capture the younger lips. The kiss is messy, because Minhyuk is desperate, but Hoseok didn't care. He just want to make Minhyuk forget this pain for a while. After a moment, Minhyuk start deepen the kiss and climb into Hoseok lap. He put his arm around Hoseok neck and tightly grab Hoseok hair. They unconnected their lips to catch a breath and Minhyuk take this time to lift up Hoseok shirt but the older quickly grab his wrist. 

"No, stop, I don't want to do this. You're not on your right mind." Hoseok said softly. As much as he want to do this, he still need to think about Minhyuk condition right now and this is not the right moment to do this kind of thing. Minhyuk look at Hoseok for a while before he buried his face on the older shoulder and Hoseok know, Minhyuk's crying again. 

Minhyuk didn't know how he end up on Hoseok bed right now but it's doesn't matter. He awake because he heard his phone is ringing. He softly shake Hoseok body and make the older pull his arm away from Minhyuk waist. Minhyuk quickly get up and walk toward the living room. He's right, his phone is ringing. Minhyuk didn't bother to look whose the caller as he straightly answer the call. 

"Hyung." Minhyuk startle as soon as he heard a deep voice greet him from this other side. He pull his phone and look at the screen before he put back on his ear. 

"Changkyun?" Minhyuk asked. At that moment, Hoseok come and sit beside him. Look confused because didn't know who is Changkyun. 

"Hyung, you really need to come here right now." Changkyun said softly.  
-  
Changkyun sigh for the 5th time. Hyunwoo look really horrible right now and Minhyuk still not here. He have no idea how to persuade Hyunwoo anymore. He's been like this since he get out from Minhyuk house, but today is the worst. Changkyun didn't know what happen between Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. He only know they have some fight. He just didn't know the reason behind the fight. Hyunwoo only said that he will stay there and asked him not to tell Minhyuk or Kihyun about his whereabouts. Changkyun have no problem with Hyunwoo favor, because he's not even close with both of them at all. He know they will never call him to asked about Hyunwoo. 

Changkyun look at Jooheon, who is trying to take away a beer from Hyunwoo grip, only to get push by the older. 2 weeks ago, Hyunwoo come to his house around 12 am with Jooheon, saying that the older with live with him after that and asked Changkyun to clean the cut and put some ointment on the bruise. Since then, he know that Jooheon is like himself. Hyunwoo save him from a group of bad man. They keep beating the younger before Hyunwoo comes and finish all of them. 

But, it's not that easy. After a week, Hyunwoo find out that Jooheon is from underground society who deal with something dangerous. While Jooheon keep begging Hyunwoo to help him, scared that they will kill him if they found him, the older already have something on his mind. Hyunwoo know a lot of people, including some officer. So, they make some plan to caught all of them. Today is the day and Changkyun know they've already done because the officer calling Hyunwoo before saying that everything is fine. There is no need to be scared anymore and Jooheon can live freely like everyone else. 

"Hyung, you need to stop drinking." Jooheon plead as he try to take the bottle again. 

"Go away!" Hyunwoo growl as he tightly grabbing his own hair. 

"Hyung." Changkyun called softly but the older didn't seem to hear it. "Jooheon hyung." He called again and this time Jooheon turn his face and look at Changkyun. "Come here, we can't do anything. Let's wait for Minhyuk hyung." Changkyun said softly as he pat the empty spot beside him. At that moment, he heard a bell ringing, means that Minhyuk's already here. 

Changkyun quickly get up and walk toward the main door before he open the door. He's surprised when he saw Minhyuk. He thought Hyunwoo is bad, but Minhyuk is worst. His eyes is swollen, his hair is messy and he don't know if Minhyuk really this thin because it's been a while since he meet the older. Why did they fight if both of them will end up being like this? Changkyun thought as he motion Minhyuk and another person to come into his house. 

Minhyuk pull Changkyun into his embrace as he start crying again. He feel really glad that Changkyun called him. "Thank you for calling me, Changkyunnie. Thank you so much." Minhyuk said and pull away from the younger. He wipe his tears softly and look at Changkyun. "This is Hoseok. Hoseok, this is Changkyun." Minhyuk introduce both of them softly. Hoseok nodded and smile toward the younger. 

"He actually forbid me from calling you, hyung. He's been like that since the night he come here. I didn't mind taking care of him for the next day, but I really can't do it tomorrow. I have an exam and Jooheon hyung need to settle his college admission." Changkyun said as they start walking toward the living room. 

"Jooheon?" Minhyuk look at Changkyun and the younger nodded. "I didn't know you have a housemate. Did Hyunwoo know?" Minhyuk asked, because he know Changkyun past and it's Hyunwoo who did everything toward the younger. Find a good college for Changkyun, rent this house, pay for his tuition fee and he even want to buy a car for Changkyun but the younger turn down the offer. 

Changkyun nodded his head slowly. "Hyunwoo hyung is the one who brought him here." Changkyun freeze when Minhyuk stop abruptly as soon as they arrived at the living room. At first, Changkyun thought Minhyuk is shocked because of Hyunwoo condition; but when he look at Minhyuk, he's surprise that the older is looking at Jooheon. "What's wrong? You know Jooheon?" Changkyun asked softly. 

Minhyuk keep looking at Jooheon. The young boy he saw hugging his Hyunwoo before. The young boy who is the reason they become like this. He suddenly feel annoyed, seeing how close the young boy sit beside Hyunwoo as he try to take the bottle from the older. "Who are you?" Minhyuk asked, firmly. 

Jooheon quickly get up and walk toward Minhyuk, but freeze when the older demand him to stop. "No no no, don't come here. Just answer my question." Minhyuk said. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you know him?" Hoseok asked as he put his arm around Minhyuk waist. Minhyuk turn to face Hoseok and sigh. "He's the one I saw with Hyunwoo. The one that I asked Hyunwoo when we fight before." Minhyuk said weakly. 

"What? You fight because of him?" Changkyun walk and stand in front of Jooheon. Shielding the older, afraid that Minhyuk will do something toward Jooheon. "Are you kidding me?" Changkyun asked, disbelief. 

"No, I'm not kidding." Minhyuk start. "Hyunwoo start coming home late 2 weeks ago and every time I asked, he will said that it's because of his work. I believe him at first, until I see both of them on the road, hugging each other and only God know what their relationship is. I feel angry; no, I actually feel scared. Scared that Hyunwoo will leave me." Minhyuk finished his word weakly as he feel Hoseok keep tighten his embrace. 

"Then?" Changkyun asked. He actually didn't seem to satisfied with Minhyuk explanation. 

Minhyuk sigh. "I confront Hyunwoo , asking about him. But Hyunwoo didn't want to tell me yet. So, I'm accused him having a relationship behind my back and chase him away." Minhyuk said while looking at Jooheon. "Can you please tell me who are you?" Minhyuk asked softly. 

"He's like me, hyung. You know my past, right? Someone offer him a work with high paid. Jooheon want to go to the college but have no money, so he accept the offer. Turn out it's something dangerous and Jooheon want to quit. But, they beat him and hyung saw it. Hyung finished them and bring him here." Changkyun said after he settle himself on the couch with Jooheon. He then asked Minhyuk and Hoseok to sit on the other couch. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo silently. Knowing the real story make he feel even worst. The older didn't care about his surrounding anymore. He keep drinking while grabbing his hair tightly and Minhyuk feel the urge to hold the older hand and restraint him from doing that.  
"Why didn't he tell me the truth, Changkyun? Everything will be fine if he tell me the truth." Minhyuk said slowly. 

"Maybe he worried about your safety. Remember how you almost get kidnapped after hyung save me before? Maybe he didn't want something like that happen again." Changkyun said while looking at Hyunwoo. 

"I'm sorry if I'm the reason behind your fight." Jooheon suddenly speak. "But trust me, we didn't hide anything from you. We're not in any kind of relationship. I'm just feel thankful toward him. I'm respect him and saw him as my big brother." Jooheon finished slowly. 

Minhyuk shake his head and smile. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm.. 

"Minhyuk?" 

Minhyuk stopped talking and look toward Hyunwoo. "Did he just call me?" Minhyuk asked Hoseok and saw the older nodded his head. Minhyuk quickly get up and walk toward Hyunwoo before he settle himself beside the older. 

"Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo called again. He then blink his eyes before he shake his head. "No?" Hyunwoo laugh awkwardly while looking at Changkyun. "Kyunnie, you have a friend - look like Minhyuk." Hyunwoo start blabbering. 

"Hyung, let's go home." Minhyuk said as he take the bottle from Hyunwoo hand. Surprisingly, he didn't push Minhyuk away like he did toward Jooheon. 

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk again. "You know - I have a friend - look like you." Hyunwoo manage to speak while looking at Minhyuk. "No, he's not my friend. He's my boyfriend." Hyunwoo smile and Minhyuk can feel tears start pooling his swollen eyes. 

"Hyung, it's me. I'm Minhyuk." Minhyuk said, bring Hyunwoo hand to his cheek but the older quickly pull it back. "No! You're not. Minhyuk tell me to get out. He won't come here." Hyunwoo mumbled sadly and tears start streaming on Minhyuk face. His heart clenched as Hyunwoo keep talking about him. 

"Let me take you home, hyung." Minhyuk said softly but Hyunwoo keep shaking his head. "Minhyuk - don't love me anymore. He will be mad if I go home." Hyunwoo said as he start pulling his hair angrily and Minhyuk quickly grab his hand. Hunwoo look at Minhyuk, confused. 

"Can I kiss you?" Hyunwoo asked as he start lean forward and in a split second, he catch Minhyuk lips. Hyunwoo is desperate as the kiss start getting rough, he put his hand on Minhyuk neck to forbid the younger from lean backward. He smell alcohol and Minhyuk can't help but whimper when Hyunwoo start bitting his lower lips. 

Hyunwoo quickly pull away. "Oh, I'm so-sorry. Please don't cry." Hyunwoo said as he grabbing his hair again. "You look like Minhyuk and - I miss him so much. I'm sorry." Hyunwoo sound really miserable and Minhyuk can't stop sobbing silently. 

Minhyuk wipe his swollen lips and his tears, look at Hoseok and call him. "Let's go home, hyung. Can you help me, please?" Minhyuk asked softly. He can't see Hyunwoo being like this. He need to bring Hyunwoo back to their home. Hoseok quickly walk toward both of them and help Hyunwoo to get up. Minhyuk then look at Changkyun and mumbled thank you before they leave the younger apartment.  
-  
Hyunwoo wake up with heavy headache and sore throat. He try to open his eyes but the light coming through the window is too much for him. He shut his eyes tightly and try calling someone. "Changkyun-ah." Hyunwoo cough as his throat start feel itchy. Hyunwoo try open his eyes again and he did it this time. He get up and lean his body against the bedpost before he speak again. "Changkyun-ah." But, who come into his sight is not what he expected to meet this time. 

"Hyung, are you alright?" Minhyuk asked as he put the tray on the nightstand and sit beside Hyunwoo. Minhyuk put his hand on Hyunwoo thigh, before the older push it away. "What are you doing here? Where is Changkyun?" Hyunwoo asked, firmly. 

Minhyuk's startle by Hyunwoo behaviour but he manage to keep calm. Hyunwoo is upset, he know that for sure. Everything he said last night is because he is drunk. "We're at our home, hyung." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hyunwoo look around and realize that he's at Minhyuk's bedroom. Not Changkyun bedroom anymore. Take a quick glance at the clock wall, it's almost 3. "How?" Hyunwoo asked as he start rubbing his temple softly. 

"Changkyun call me last night. He have an exam today and Jooheon need to settle his college admission, both of them can't taking care of you today. So, they call me to bring you back here." Minhyuk explain looking at Hyunwoo. 

"You meet Jooheon?" Hyunwoo asked while looking at Minhyuk. The younger slowly nodded his head. "And Changkyun already tell me about him." Minhyuk said, feeling a little bit nervous by thinking what will Hyunwoo said after this. 

"Don't you think you owe me some word?" Hyunwoo asked, still in his firm tone. 

Minhyuk nodded his head before he let a soft sigh escape from his mouth. "I'm sorry." Minhyuk start. "For not trusting you and accused you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Minhyuk said as he try to hold Hyunwoo hand but the older quickly put his hand under the blanket. 

"I'm going back to my home after this." Hyunwoo said after a short silence. His head keep pounding and he really need to sleep before he's back to his home. He's already done with Jooheon, so he can go back to his home instead of Changkyun's. 

Minhyuk panicked. Here it come. Hyunwoo will leave him again and he really don't know what to do. "Wh-why? This is our ho-home." Minhyuk stutter as he move closer to Hyunwoo. 

"No, this is not our home. This is your home." Hyunwoo said, looking away from Minhyuk. 

Tears start brimming on Minhyuk's eyes as he keep looking at Hyunwoo. There is no more smile on the older face as he keep his stoic expression. His eyes is almost empty; he still have a warmth and loving eyes that always look at him, but not as much as before. Minhyuk know, Hyunwoo is fucking broken right now. His heart is fully damage because of him. "Please.. Don't be like this, hyung. I-I know you're hurting. Te-tell me what you want me to do. I will do anything." Minhyuk said as tears start streaming his face but he quickly wipe it away. 

Hyunwoo shake his head, close his eyes tightly when the pounding is getting hard because of the small movement. "There is nothing you can do, Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said slowly. 

"I can. Just tell me what you want me to do." Minhyuk reply immediately, trying to make an eye contact with Hyunwoo but the older keep looking everywhere but him.  
Hyunwo's silent make Minhyuk feel anxious again. He need to coax Hyunwoo, to heal his heart, to make he love him again. "Hyung.. 

"Leave him." Hyunwoo said, cut Minhyuk word, sharp and clear. He lift his head and give the younger a threatening look.

Minhyuk keep silent for a moment, his mind can't progress what Hyunwoo just say right now. He's too shocked by Hyunwoo sudden demand. "What?" Minhyuk manage to asked. 

Hyunwoo scoff. "This is the only thing that come to my mind right now. Break up with Hoseok. Can you do that?" Hyunwoo said, keep glaring at the younger. 

Minhyuk feel tears start streaming again as he quickly wipe it away. "Give me some time, hyung. I need to talk with Hoseok." Minhyuk plead. 

"Then let me leave. I won't take a lot of time. I just need some nap and I'm good to go." Hyunwoo said, softly pinch his forehead. 

"No no no, I don't want you to leave. I can't live without you. I don't know what to do if you leave me again. Please, don't talk like that." Minhyuk said, panicked start overtaking him as he quickly grab Hyunwoo hand.

Hyunwoo pull his hand roughly. "Do you really think we can keep going like this?" Hyunwoo asked, almost yell but he keep his voice steady. The pain is getting bad. 

"We can. I will fix it. I'm promise. I'll treat both of you equally." 

"You said that a lot Minhyuk but I never see you doing that. The only way to fix this thing is break up with one of us. I don't see another way to fix it." Hyunwoo said as he keep looking at Minhyuk. It's would be lie if he didn't feel sorry toward Minhyuk. Minhyuk will be on his embrace right now if he can't hold himself. He hate seeing Minhyuk cry, the younger look so fragile. 

"Please hyung. I'm begging you. Please don't leave me."

"Hoseok is your priority now, not me. You will be fine with him." Hyunwoo said, looking everywhere but Minhyuk face. 

"No, you're my priority. It's always you. Not him."

Hyunwoo take a deep breath before look at Minhyuk, "Hoseok has been lying to you but still got to be with you, while me, being a good boyfriend ever; never lie to you, being chase away just because a misunderstanding and it's not even my fault. Hoseok can bite and leave mark everywhere he want on your body, but I can't even give a small hickey on your neck. Hoseok will got everything he want to do with you when he's sick, but I can't even cuddle with you because you don't want to get sick too." Hyunwoo stop for a moment while looking at Minhyuk. 

He have a lot to say and he need to say it right now, just in case Minhyuk will choose Hoseok instead of him. "You want me to continue it?" Minhyuk lowering his head and shake it. "If this act means that I'm your important one, then I'll will be very happy. But, from what I understand, this is not how priorities work." Hyunwoo finished, firm tone still there but not as much as before.

Minhyuk sigh as he wipe away his tears. He don't know what to say anymore. Everything Hyunwoo said is truth. He's giving too much attention toward Hoseok. He's fucked up. He's too greedy for love and now God is punish him. God will make him suffer for hurting a really good person.

"You can't be with both of us, Minhyuk. This is unhealthy relationship. Someone need to give up and I'm will go if you can't break up with Hoseok." Hyunwoo said. 

"Don't you love me anymore, hyung?" 

"My love for you never fade, Minhyuk."

"Then why do you want to leave me?!" Minhyuk asked, raising his voice a little bit as he feel really frustrated. 

"Do you ever realize that we always fight after Hoseok come?" Hyunwoo asked almost immediately. Minhyuk seem to be fine right now. There is no more tears on his face. "And every time we fight, I'm always end up being alone. You got Hoseok on your side, cuddle you, kissing you, make you feel better but me? Nobody comes to me. I'm alone. I miss our old moment, when we comfort each other every time we fight and we didn't fight as much as now before. "

"Hyung.. 

"No, please listen to me. There is a lot of thing I want to say and I want you to listen. Wh-when the first time you tell me about Hoseok, it's hurt me so much. I'm feel everything around me stopped and shattered. When I asked you if I'm lacking, you say no. You don't know that I've spend all my day at office thinking about everything. If I ever make you upset, if I ever make you sad, if I ever make you angry, I keep thinking but got no answer. Ki-Kihyun said that your lo-love for me isn't sincere, because if-if you sincere you wouldn't find someone else." Hyunwoo stop for moment, suddenly his head pounding so hard that he let out a soft whimper. Grabbing his hair tightly as he try to reduce the pain. 

Minhyuk scoot closer to Hyunwoo as he attempt to grab the older hand. Hyunwoo didn't pull back this time and Minhyuk take this opportunity to put the painkiller on Hyunwoo palm and tell him to eat it. "Eat this, hyung. It's getting bad." Minhyuk said as he take the water and give it to Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo swallow the pill, hoping that it will reduce the pain quickly. He still have a lot of thing to say. Hyunwoo closed his eyes as he lean his head against the bedpost. "Do you want to sleep? I can massage your temple if you lay down." Hyunwoo heard Minhyuk said. He quickly shake his head. 

"Why did you keep me around, Min?"

Minhyuk swear he chest is going to explode when Hyunwoo call his nickname. He feel like crying again. He really want to hug and kiss Hyunwoo right now. "Why are you so afraid to break up with me? It will be hurt, I know. But I'm already hurting. It's the same whether I'm with you or not." Hyunwoo said slowly. 

Minhyuk start crying again. "How can I break up with you, hyung? I love you. I love you so much." 

"You know what Kihyun said about you? He said you didn't break up with me because of my money. He said that you're nothing if you break up with me. He said that you will lost everything if you break up with me. He said a lot of bad thing about you. Are you really keep me here because of my money?" Hyunwoo asked, massaging his temple gently. 

Minhyuk frantically shake his head. He can't believe Kihyun will said something like that. He's not cheap like that. He know Hyunwoo since the older have nothing. He always there to support Hyunwoo, no matter what he did. Minhyuk will always be with him, in thick and thin situation. "Do you believe what he said?" Minhyuk asked, sniff softly.

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk and shake his head. "That kind of thought never appear in my mind. I know who you are. You've been beside me since I am nothing. I know money isn't the problem here. But I know there is something wrong with me that make you find someone else. I just didn't know what it is." 

"There is nothing wrong with you, hyung. You're perfect. It's me who is wrong. Too greedy for love." Minhyuk said softly. There is silent moment after that. Hyunwoo keep fondle his temple softly while Minhyuk keep staring at the older silently. 

Hyunwoo let a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. "Let's break up, Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said faintly. 

Minhyuk glare at Hyunwoo angrily, disbelief. He didn't know Hyunwoo will said something like that. "No! What are you talking about right now!?" Minhyuk growl as he get up from the bed. 

"I just want you to be happy, Min. Everything I did is for you. So, let's break up." Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk sadly. 

"I'm happy like this." Minhyuk said and regret almost immediately when he saw Hyunwoo face. He look like he want to cry but keep holding it as he bite his lower lips tightly.

"Why can't you understand, Minhyuk! I am not happy!" Hyunwoo stop as tears start running from his eyes. "It's hurt me so much and I don't fucking know what to do anymore!" Hyunwoo scream while tugging his hair harshly. The pain is getting worst. 

"Hyung..

"Have you ever imagine how I'm feel? Have Hoseok ever imagine it? It's so fucking hurt! There is a lot of time when I feel like I want to break up, but I'm afraid. I-I love you so much and I ca-can't live without you." 

Minhyuk feels his heart drop and he almost wants to throw up. Hyunwoo is crying and everything hurts a thousand times more. 

"I can't endure this pain anymore, Min." Hyunwoo whimper as he start lay down, turn his back toward Minhyuk and close his eyes tightly. "Please, let's break up." Hyunwoo said faintly before Minhyuk run toward the bathroom to throw up everything he eat at the morning.  
-  
Minhyuk stare at the ceiling silently. He's locked himself in the room with Hyunwoo. He didn't go out, not even when Hoseok come back from cafe and keep calling him. He want to stay with Hyunwoo, afraid that the older will wake up and and leave. Minhyuk sigh for nth time that night. It's almost 12, and Hyunwoo still didn't wake up. He feel really hungry but don't know if he can eat or not. Hoseok probably buying something for him, because he heard Hoseok said through the door before. 

Minhyuk turn his body to look at Hyunwoo's face. Minhyuk remember how he love watching Hyunwoo sleeping because the older look so soft and calm. But this time, the older look so tired. Sometimes he frown and start breathing heavily. Minhyuk didn't know why, maybe because of the headache or because he have nightmare. Minhyuk run his finger into Hyunwoo eyebrow and rubbed it softly. After a moment, the frown disappear. Minhyuk gently stroking Hyunwoo hair and smile. 

Minhyuk turn his body and get up from the bed. He walk toward the door before he get out and go to Hoseok's room. He take a deep breath before he open the door and get into the room. The room is already dark, the only source of light coming from the lamp on the nightstand beside Hoseok. Minhyuk move forward and softly sit at the edge of the bed, beside Hoseok. He stare at the older silently, suddenly feel the urge to cry again. 

Hoseok is so sweet and kind toward him. Always do something to make Minhyuk happy and pampered him when he fight with Hyunwoo. Minhyuk close his eyes tightly, forbid the memories from come back. He need to calm down. Minhyuk softly caress Hoseok cheek and stroking his hair. At that moment, Hoseok open his eyes and rubbed it gently. "Hyukkie?" Hoseok quickly get up while looking at Minhyuk. 

"Oh my God. I'm worried sick. Why did you lock yourself like that? Is everything okay? Have you eat?" Hoseok asked as he softly cupped Minhyuk face. Minhyuk smile and take Hoseok hand from his face before he fondle it gently. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Minhyuk said slowly as he keep staring at the older. 

"Do you want to sleep here?" Hoseok asked and saw Minhyuk shake his head. "I need to accompany Hyunwoo." 

"Oh, how's Hyunwoo? Did he wake up today?" Hoseok asked, wishing that the latter is fine right now. 

Minhyuk smile. "He's fine. He wake up before, around 3. Got headache and sleep again." Minhyuk explain, short and clear. 

Hoseok nod his head and smile. "Do you want to eat? I buy something for you and Hyunwoo." Hoseok said as he start pushing the blanket from his body. 

"No." Minhyuk said, grab Hoseok hand tightly when the older is about to get up. "No. I.. I have something to tell you."

Hoseok smile and caress Minhyuk cheek softly while waiting for the younger to speak. It's take Minhyuk a moment before he brace himself to start talking with Hoseok. "I-I think, we ca-can't continue this, hyung." Minhyuk said, looking away from Hoseok. "Hyu-Hyunwoo is broken right now and I do-don't want to hurt him anymore, I'm sorry." Minhyuk said as he feel tears streaming down from his swollen eyes. 

Even though Hoseok know this time will come, he can't help but feel really hurt. Every word that come out from Minhyuk mouth is like a dagger, stab through his heart, mercilessly. Still, he try to keep calm and smile. He didn't want Minhyuk to feel guilty toward him. "It's okay." Hoseok say, try to control his voice, not to sound too shaky. 

"No, it's not okay." Minhyuk said, whimper silently. "I'm so sorry, for breaking your heart. I don't know what to do anymore. You're so kind, I don't deserve you. You can find someone else out there, who can love you sincerely." 

Hoseok smile as he make Minhyuk look straight into his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. I've expected this thing will happen. Since the first time I'm move here, I've tell myself to accept everything that will happen later. I know there is a lot of bad consequences for having this relationship and we can't run away from it. We have to face it, together or alone." Hoseok stop and softly wipe Minhyuk tears. 

"There is a lot of thing happen within these 4 months and trust me, it's more than enough for me. You're the most beautiful thing that happen to me. I am so happy. But, taking someone else smile doesn't make me more happy. Hyunwoo's suffering. I don't want anything bad happen to him." Hoseok continue softly. 

"Why are so kind, hyung? I don't deserves this. I deserves a yell, scream or even curse. I'm so fucking mess. I can't do anything without breaking someone heart. I should live alone." Minhyuk sobbed heavily, lowering his head again. 

"Hey, why are talking like that. It's not your fault. Love is beautiful thing, but it can also be a dangerous thing. We just need to be more careful." Hoseok said softly, his heart clenched tightly, seeing how fragile Minhyuk look right now. 

"I'll miss you." Hoseok said gently. 

"I'm sorry, hyung. I really love you. But I can't leave Hyunwoo. He-he is my life, my everything." Minhyuk lift his head and look at Hoseok. "I want you to know that I am so happy when I'm with you. You te-teach me a lot of th-thing that I didn't know. Yo-you always b-be with me. I-I don't know wh-what to do. It's fu-fucking hard rig-right now. I want to be-be with you but Hyu-Hyunwoo, he.. 

"Hey hey, shhh." Hoseok slowly scoot toward Minhyuk and wrapped his hand around the younger's shoulder. "Calm down, Hyukkie. Everything will be fine." Hoseok said softly. 

Minhyuk look at Hoseok before he buried his face on the older shoulder and wrapped his hand around Hoseok neck. "I'm so sorry, hyung." Minhyuk whimper softly. "It's okay, Hyukkie." Hoseok said as he keep fondle Minhyuk back softly. 

It takes a moment before Minhyuk stopped crying and start kissing Hoseok. Hoseok kiss really warm and gentle, make Minhyuk feel like crying again. "Can we still be friend?" Minhyuk asked softly. "Of course Hyukkie. We still can go out, watch some movie or eating together." Hoseok said, before he catch the younger lips again. Hoseok is about to deepen the kiss when Minhyuk pull away again. "Please don't hate me." Minhyuk whimper sadly, looking away from Hoseok. Hoseok sigh softly. "I will never hate you, baby." Hoseok said, before he connect their lips again and deepen it almost immediately.  
-  
Minhyuk come back to his room after he's sure that Hoseok is already sleep. Hoseok will go back to his home tomorrow, even though Minhyuk asked him to wait until Hyunwoo is fine enough to talk, to clear any misunderstanding between them, Hoseok refuse. The older said he didn't know if he can even face Hyunwoo right now. He feel bad for everything he did toward the latter and he know Hyunwoo is angry toward him. 

Minhyuk was about to sleep when he heard Hyunwoo voice. Whining softly between the sob. "Please." Minhyuk startle as he turn his body toward the older. "Hyung?"  
Minhyuk call while shaking Hyunwoo body softly but the older keep whimper silently. Minhyuk turn around to switch on the table lamp before he look at Hyunwoo again. 

"Ple-please, don't leave me." Hyunwoo said again, eyes close tightly as he start frown. Minhyuk can feel that Hyunwoo having a nightmare right now. "Hyunwoo, my dear, open your eyes. I'm here." Minhyuk coax softly as he started caressing Hyunwoo face. 

"I love yo-you. I rea-really love you." Hyunwoo start blabbering and tears streaming down his face. Minhyuk quickly wipe it and shake the older body again. "Hyung, open your eyes. I'm here!" Minhyuk said, raising his voice a bit. It's take a moment before Hyunwoo suddenly open his eyes. Minhyuk sigh softly before Hyunwoo turn his body and tightly wrapped his arm around Minhyuk waist. 

"Please, don't leave me. I do-don't want to break up with you. Please, don't leave me." Hyunwoo said between his heavy sob and Minhyuk immediately feel hurt. 

"Sshh, I'm not going anywhere." Minhyuk coax softly as he start caressing Hyunwoo back. 

"No, you will leave me. You sa-said you don't want to live with me anymore. Yo-you said you hate me." 

Minhyuk quickly pull away and look into Hyunwoo eyes. "I'm never said that, hyung and I will never leave you. Look, I'm still here." 

"You're not here before. I-I thought you already leave me." Hyunwoo sniff softly. 

Hyunwoo must be awake when he's at Hoseok room before. "Oh dear. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just get out for a moment." Minhyuk said while wipe away the older tears. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what, hyung?" Minhyuk asked softly. 

"For not telling you about Jooheon. I-I'm worried about you. I don't want anything happen to you. You're my everything, my life. I'm so sorry." Hyunwoo said as he keep looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk quickly shake his head. "No. It's okay. You don't have to apologize, hyung. It's me who should apologize, not you." Minhyuk stop for a moment. "Please forgive me, hyung. For being so rude toward you and accused you for something that you didn't do. For not trusting you. I'm just - I don't why I'm being like that. I'm so sorry." Minhyuk said weakly. His mind start remind him about the fight and he feel really ashamed by his behaviour. 

Hyunwoo lean forward and kiss Minhyuk. "I miss you. You have no idea how many time I want to come back here and meet you. I really thought this is the end, that you will never be with me again. I thought if I drunk, I will forget you. But I'm wrong. Changkyun said, I'm keep calling your name on my sleep." Hyunwoo said faintly, immersed in his sad emotion. 

Minhyuk heart clenched again. "I miss you too. I'm sorry, because of me you being like this." Minhyuk lean forward and catch Hyunwoo lips softly before he pull away. "Let's not fight anymore. Both of us look horrible and I don't want to be like that again." Minhyuk said, connect their lips again and Hyunwoo take this moment to deepen the kiss.  
-  
Hyunwoo wake up with a weird feeling inside his stomach. As he try to get up, his head feel so heavy and everything is spinning in front of his eyes right now. "Minhyuk-ah." Hyunwoo try calling the younger and feel relieve when Minhyuk reply him. "I feel weird." Hyunwoo said as he close his eyes tightly. 

Minhyuk quickly get up and look at Hyunwoo. "What's wrong, hyung?" Minhyuk asked before he put his palm on Hyunwoo forehead. "Oh no, you already catch a fever. It's burning. Did you feel dizzy?" Minhyuk asked softly as he take his phone to look at the time. 9.38 am. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo again as the older said he feel really dizzy. "Can you get up? I need to bring you to the hospital." 

Hyunwoo shake his head weakly. "Don't know. It's hurt." Hyunwoo whine. 

Minhyuk scroll through his phone before he choose a name and call the number. "What's hurt, dear?" Minhyuk manage to asked before the recipient pick up the call. 

Hyunwoo pat his stomach before he saw Minhyuk start talking to someone. Hyunwoo take a deep breath and fondle his temple softly. "Hyungwon will come." Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk confusedly. 

"Hyungwon will come here. He just finish his night shift." Minhyuk said as he touch Hyunwoo forehead again. "Oh God! You're so hot. Wait a moment." Minhyuk said as he get up from the bed and run toward the kitchen. He start rummaging his fridge to find the fever patch before he pour some water to the glass. He then walk back to his room with a big basin (in case Hyunwoo want to throw up), a glass of water and a fever patch. 

"Minhyuk-ah, I think I'm going to be sick.” Hyunwoo said as soon as Minhyuk get into the room, even though he didn't really have the energy to move on his own. 

Minhyuk quickly walk toward Hyunwoo and put everything on the nightstand except the big basin. "Can you get up, hyung?" Minhyuk asked, knowing the fact that he really can't lift Hyunwoo up by himself. Hyunwoo nodded his head and slowly get up. Minhyuk quickly put the basin on Hyunwoo thigh. It's only take a moment before Hyunwoo start throw up. 

Minhyuk bring some water from the sink in the bathroom for Hyunwoo to rinse his mouth. Minhyuk then walk toward the wardrobe to take a clean towel and softly wipe Hyunwoo mouth. "Drink this and you can lay down again. I'll bring this to the bathroom." Minhyuk said as he start walking toward the said place. 

Minhyuk come back after a moment and climb up the bed before he put the fever patch on Hyunwoo forehead. The coolness make Hyunwoo open his eyes and look at Minhyuk. "I'm sorry." Hyunwoo suddenly apologize. 

"Why are you apologize, hyung?" Minhyuk asked confusedly. But he got the feeling that Hyunwoo is apologize for being sick. 

"I'm sick."

"So? Is there any rules in this world that saying Son Hyunwoo can't be sick?" Minhyuk asked, slightly pout his mouth as he keep pressing the fever patch. 

Hyunwoo smile faintly. "I don't want to be a burden. You must be tired right now. You dark circle is getting worst, Min."

Minhyuk sigh softly. "You're not a burden, honey. I'm fine. You always taking care of me when I'm sick, so let me repay it. Don't worry about my dark circle. We will wait until Hyungwon comes, then we will sleep again. Okay?" Minhyuk start caressing Hyunwoo face and smile when the older nodded his head. 

Hyunwoo was about to doze off when he heard the bell ringing from the front door. Minhyuk's not here anymore, he didn't realize that the younger already go out to open the door. Minhyuk come back again with Hyungwon on his side. "Hi hyung". Hyungwon greet, warm smile plastered on his tired face. 

"No! Don't move!" Hyungwon said as he saw Hyunwoo tried to get up. He quickly walk toward the older and sit beside him. "How do you feel right now, hyung?" Hyungwon asked softly as he open his bag to take out a thermometer and stethoscope. 

"I'm feel dizzy - and my stomach feel really hurt." Hyunwoo said weakly. 

Hyungwon asked the older to open his mouth to check the temperature. He then continue doing some basic check up before he take out the thermometer out from Hyunwoo mouth. "Hurm, it's not too high right now but still you're feverish. Did you vomit?" Hyungwon asked. 

"Yes." Minhyuk answer immediately. "But, there is nothing. Only liquid." Minhyuk continue softly. 

"When the last time you have a proper meal, hyung? Look like you got food poisoning." Hyungwon asked, confused. From what he know, this couple always eat a healthy food. 

"A week ago? I don't know." Hyunwoo said while looking at Minhyuk silently. "I've been drinking for the past week." 

"What?" Hyungwon gasp. "What's wrong with both of you? I thought you only eat a healthy food? Why did you drink for the past week? Did you fight?" Hyungwon jokes as he start chuckle but stop when Hyunwoo and Minhyuk didn't said anything. "Wait, did you really fight?" 

Minhyuk nodded his head. "Yes, something happen and I chase him away from this house and he stay at Changkyun's and liquor is the only food he know." Minhyuk said while caressing Hyunwoo face softly. 

Hyungwon eyes and mouth is wide as he feel disbelief. "Wow, you're so cool hyung. For telling me the whole story. No wonder both of you look like a shit. And why this fucking Changkyun didn't tell me anything? He's will be done when I go to his home after this." Hyungwon huff annoyingly. 

"Oh come on Wonnie. Don't be so dramatic. Give me the prescription. I will go and buy it at the pharmacy while you're still here. I can't leave him alone." Minhyuk said. "And Changkyun didn't need you anymore, he have housemate right now." Minhyuk continue and chuckle when Hyungwon open his mouth again. 

"Really?! Why didn't I know anything? You guys suck. Just tell me if you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Hyungwon said, as he pout cutely, pretend to be sulk. 

"You've been very busy, Wonnie." Hyunwoo said softly while Minhyuk nodded. "We didn't want to disturb you. It's not important at all. You can go to his home if you want to meet Jooheon, his housemate. Changkyun will be really happy though, it's been a while since the last time you visit him." Hyunwoo continue as the younger keep writing on the prescription paper and give it to Minhyuk.

"Can you be with him while I'm going out to buy this?" Minhyuk asked Hyungwon as he get up to change his outfit. 

"Ahh, I'm hungry." Hyungwon whine, slowly climb up the bed and lay down beside Hyunwoo. "I'm sleepy too." Hyungwon continue while looking at Hyunwoo and saw the older keep smiling at him. 

"Ya! You can't sleep. You really can't sleep. Not until I come back, okay." Minhyuk warn Hyungwon, make the younger scoff at him while pressing his face into the soft pillow. Minhyuk shake his head and walked toward Hyunwoo. "Do you want to eat something, dear?" Minhyuk asked while brushing Hyunwoo hair softly. 

"I want Jjampong!" Hyungwon said loudly causing Hyunwoo to flinch by his sudden loud voice. He shut his eyes tightly, try to reduce the dizziness. 

"You little shit! Why are you screaming beside his ear?" Minhyuk fight the urge to hit the younger head with his wallet. "And who the fuck eat Jjampong in the morning?" 

"Me! It's me who eat Jjampong in the morning. Why? You got problem with that?"

"No Jjampong. I will buy something for you." Minhyuk said while looking at his lover again, ignoring Hyungwon whine. He start caressing the older cheek softly. "Hey, can you manage to stay with him? I promise I'll be quick. You can sleep if you want. I'll buy you something to eat, okay?" Minhyuk smile when Hyunwoo nodded his head. He lean forward to kiss the older but end up kissing Hyungwon palm instead. He glare at Hyungwon but the younger shrug his shoulder while making an annoying face. 

"You can't kiss him, hyung. He have a fever. Who will look for you if both of you get sick? Now, go. Don't worry about him. I know what to do." Hyungwon said softly. Minhyuk sigh as he get up and walk toward the door.  
-  
Minhyuk come home almost an hour after that. Feeling guilty for both Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. He quickly open the door and walk toward the living room, only to encounter Hyungwon at the couch, silently watching tv with new appearance. He's wear Minhyuk sweater and sweatpants, Minhyuk assume the younger take a bath when he's out before. 

"Hyungwon-ah." Minhyuk call while walking toward the younger and put everything on the table in front of him. 

Hyungwon turn his head and look at Minhyuk. "Why are you so late, hyung?" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The traffic is fucking busy and it's rain heavily. I can't speed up at this weather. How Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk asked as he take out a medicine from the paper bag to show it to Hyungwon. 

"Hyung vomit 2 times when you're out before. You really need to bring him to the hospital if it's getting worst. I don't want anything bad happen to hyung." Hyungwon said while looking at the medicine and nodded his head. "Yes, it's the right medicine. Give him something to eat before you give him the medicine."

Minhyuk smile while taking one plastic bag to give to the younger and another one for Hyunwoo. "Here, your Jjampong." Minhyuk said and Hyungwon start grin like a idiot. 

"Oh God. Thank you so much, hyung. This is why I love you more than Changkyun. I really thought you will buy me something else." Hyungwon said while looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk smile, ruffle the younger wet hair softly before talking. "I'm not that cruel, Wonnie. Beside, you're already help me. I should be thankful. Now eat it, and sleep here for a moment before you go home. You look tired." Minhyuk said and start walking toward his room. 

Minhyuk open the door slowly, not wanting to disturb Hyunwoo's nap. Minhyuk heart breaking a little at the sight in front of him. His boyfriend curled up on their bed, hand on his stomach and frown plastered on his tired face. Minhyuk sigh. Everything is not going to be like this if they didn't fight and he didn't chase Hyunwoo away. Minhyuk get into the bed and stroke Hyunwoo hair softly before shaking the older shoulder. "Hyung." Minhyuk call. 

Hyunwoo whimper faintly, open his eyes and look at Minhyuk. "Minhyuk-ah, it's really hurt here." Hyunwoo whine, rubbing his tummy gently. 

Minhyuk lean forward to kiss Hyunwoo cheek. "I know. I'm sorry I am late. You must be suffering right now. Let's get up. You need to eat something before you take a medicine." Minhyuk comfort softly and help Hyunwoo to get up before he lean against the bedpost. 

"Is Hyungwon already go home?" Hyunwoo asked, looking at Minhyuk who busy open the lid of the chicken porridge bowl. "Can I have some water, Min?" Hyunwoo asked again. Suddenly feel really thirsty. 

"Oh, I forgot to take a water. Wait a minute." Minhyuk give the bowl to Hyunwoo and run toward the kitchen. He come back later with a bottle of water and a glass. He carefully pour the water into the glass and give it to the older. He then take the bowl again and start scoop some porridge before he feed Hyunwoo. 

"Is Hyungwon already go home?" Hyunwoo asked again, take some time to swallow the food as he throat feel really hurt right now. 

Minhyuk shake his head while scoop more porridge. "He's eating outside. I tell him to take a nap before he go home. He look so sleepy." Minhyuk answer as he continue doing his job. 

Hyunwoo didn't finish his bowl but it's more than enough for Minhyuk. He take out the medicine and give it to Hyunwoo. "Do you want to sleep?" Minhyuk asked after Hyunwoo swallow all the medicine. 

"Can I take a bath? I feel dirty and smell like vomit." Hyunwoo asked weakly. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo anxiously. "Do you have enough strength to walk? You know I can't really help you, right?" Minhyuk said, feeling really hopeless that he can't even help Hyunwoo right now. He is so thin compare to Hyunwoo body and there is no way he can support Hyunwoo weight. 

Hyunwoo nodded his head slowly. "I think I can. I need to pee too." Hyunwoo said and saw Minhyuk get up. "Come. Let me help you." Minhyuk said and help Hyunwoo get up before they walk toward the bathroom.  
-  
Minhyuk is about to make something for dinner when his phone is ringing. It's almost 6, Hyunwoo fever is still the same but it's a relieved that his stomach is getting better. He still feel ache sometime. Hyungwon going home around noon after take a short nap on the couch. Minhyuk end up sleeping with Hyunwoo after the younger go home and wake up just now. He briefly check Hyunwoo temperature before he come out to cook something for their dinner. 

Minhyuk sigh as he quickly walk toward his room to take his phone, worried that the sound will disturb Hyunwoo nap. Minhyuk then walk out from room and answer the call, not bothering to look at the screen. He assume it's Hyungwon, call him to know about Hyunwoo condition right now. But the voice on the other side almost make he drop his phone. "Hyung." 

"Hyukkie, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. I just want to know if everything alright? I have been messaging you but you didn't reply. Is everything okay?" Hoseok asked softly, just like always. 

Minhyuk heart clenching tightly at Hoseok kindness. Even in this situation, Hoseok still care about him. He really wish Hoseok will meet someone who will treat him nicely. Hoseok didn't deserve to be hurt. "Hyukkie?" Minhyuk heard Hoseok voice again. 

"Yes, hyung. I'm sorry." Minhyuk clear his throat before he talked again. "I didn't have time to check your message. I'm sorry. Hyunwoo is not feeling well right now. He catch a fever and got food poisoning." Minhyuk said softly as he sit on the couch.

"Oh. Have you bring him to the hospital? Do you need some help?" Hoseok asked, voice full of worried. 

"I've call my friend before, he's doctor. He's already check Hyunwoo and I already buy some medicine for him. Don't worry, okay." Minhyuk said softly. He suddenly realize that he's completely forgot about Hoseok today. "I'm sorry I didn't text you before." Minhyuk apologize lowly. 

"It's okay. You need to take care of Hyunwoo. Don't worry about me." Hoseok said.

At this point, Minhyuk really think he will cry by Hoseok gentleness. "What time did you leave before? Why didn't you wake me up?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Around 7. I don't want to disturb you and Hyunwoo. Since both of you didn't get enough sleep for a week. And I think it's better like this. I don't think I can leave peacefully if I meet you." Hoseok said silently but Minhyuk still can catch a hint of sadness between his words. 

"Did you go home safely? It's raining a lot today. Please be careful."

"Yes, I'm at home right now. It's funny though, I almost drive back to your home, until I saw my luggage at the backseat." Hoseok chuckle, but it's sound so awkward in Minhyuk ear. Minhyuk keep silent, didn't know what to said anymore. Tears start pooling his tired eyes. There is a silent moment before Hoseok talk again. 

"I miss you, Hyukkie." 

Hoseok said almost inaudible and Minhyuk tears immediately streaming on his face as he decide to hang up the call. It's too much and he can't handle it. Even though he feel sorry for hang up the call, he still didn't want to worry Hoseok if the older know he's crying. Minhyuk hug his knee tightly before he buried his face on his knee. Crying silently as his phone keep ringing beside him. It's take a moment before the ringing sound stop, only to be replace by notification sound. 

Minhyuk lift up his head and wipe his tears before he take his phone. He click to open the message and read it. 

Hoseok : I'm sorry if I make you cry again. But, I really miss you right now. 

Minhyuk sigh, Hoseok does know he's crying right now. 

Hoseok : It's so quiet here. I don't know what to do, Hyukkie.

Minhyuk feel the urge to cry again. He feel really sorry toward Hoseok right now. He really want to run to him, to hug and kiss him, to tell him that everything is gonna be fine. 

Hoseok : It's only a day and I already feel like a shit. I don't know if I can even live properly without you by my side after this. It's hurt so much, Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk let a soft sob escape from his mouth. His hand shaking so much. It's take a lot of times to type such a short message before he turn off the phone. 

Minhyuk : I'm sorry.  
-  
It's take Hyunwoo 2 more days to realize that Hoseok is not there anymore. His fever still there but it's getting better. His head still feel hurt sometime but his stomach is completely fine right now. He just wake up from his short nap and feel really thirsty. He was looking for Minhyuk but the younger is not here. 

Hyunwoo kick the blanket weakly as he get up from his bed. He can do everything right now, but Minhyuk insisted that Hyunwoo should lay down until he completely healthy again. It's frustrated sometimes, but Hyunwoo didn't want to fight with Minhyuk anymore. So, he will do anything Minhyuk want him to do. 

Hyunwoo walk toward the kitchen before he find Minhyuk at the living room. Hugging his knee tightly as he buried his face between it. Hyunwoo change his route and walk toward Minhyuk instead. "Min?" Hyunwoo call slowly, afraid that the younger is sleeping. 

Minhyuk lift up his head and look at Hyunwoo. "Oh, you're awake." Minhyuk said, rubbing his face softly. 

"What are you doing here?" Hyunwoo asked, can't help but keep looking at Minhyuk face. The younger eyes and nose look strangely red in Hyunwoo eyes. Did Minhyuk cry? Did something happen? Hyunwoo thought silently. 

Minhyuk shake his head slowly and smile. "Nothing. Why are you here? Do you need anything?" Minhyuk asked softly. 

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked as he walk toward Minhyuk and settle himself beside the younger. 

"Huh?"

"You're crying. Why? Did something happen?"

Minhyuk suddenly feel panic but he try to keep calm. Of course Hyunwoo will notice it. Hoseok keep messaging him and asked him to pick up the call. Minhyuk didn't know what to do anymore. He don't want Hoseok to keep being like this. If Hoseok can't forget him, it will be really bad. Hoseok need to forget him and start a new relationship with someone else. Someone that will treat him nicely. Not him.

Minhyuk laugh awkwardly. "What are you talking about, hyung. What would I cry?" Minhyuk said, looking away from Hyunwoo gaze. 

Hyunwoo sigh, decide to playing along with Minhyuk. Maybe there is something that Minhyuk can't tell him. "That's good then." Hyunwoo said softly. "By the way Minhyuk-ah, where is Hoseok?" Hyunwoo asked, he really forget about Hoseok before, his headache keep coming and he can't think straightly. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo, confused. Did Hyunwoo really didn't know or did he want to hear from Minhyuk's that the other already leave? "He's already leave."

"Leave?" 

"Aren't this is what you want? We break up and he's not coming back anymore." Minhyuk said harshly. Suddenly feel really irritated at Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo was shocked. He really didn't expect to receive this kind of news. It's true that he want them to break up, but if break up will make Minhyuk become like this, he will completely disagree. "A-are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked, even though he know that not the question he want to asked. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and nodded his head before he look away again. 

"No. You're not okay." Hyunwoo said. "Are you crying because of him?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk shake his head. "I'm fine, hyung and I'm not crying. Why did you keep saying that?" Minhyuk said, almost raising his voice. 

"Because I know it. You can't lie to me." Hyunwoo said. "Call him, tell him to come back here." Hyunwoo order firmly. 

Minhyuk glare at Hyunwoo, disbelief. He scoff angrily. "Are you playing some jokes here? You're the one who asked me to leave him and now you asked me to call him back? Are you fucking insane?!" Stand up and walk away from Hyunwoo. 

"If break up with him will make you become like this, I would rather you're not break up." Hyunwoo said sternly. 

"What are you talking about right now? Become like what?!" Minhyuk yell angrily. He really didn't get why Hyunwoo being like this. He should be happy that Minhyuk choose him instead of Hoseok. Why did the older keep making thing become more complicated. 

"I know you're not happy." Hyunwoo start softly. "I don't like seeing your tears. I want you to be happy. No matter with who. I just want you to be happy. You can call him, I'll try to accept him this time" Hyunwoo continue as he start lowering his head. 

"Oh dear." Minhyuk walked toward Hyunwoo and drop on his knee in front of him. Suddenly feel guilty for raising his voice toward the older. He gently cupped Hyunwoo face and kiss the older softly. "I'm sorry for yelling. But please trust me, I want to be with you. I'm happy with you."

Hyunwoo look straight into Minhyuk's eyes, trying to find some honesty. He didn't want Minhyuk to pretend that he was happy. He didn't want Minhyuk to lie that he was fine. "But, you're crying." Hyunwoo said softly. 

Minhyuk sigh. "I'm sorry. I've been trying so hard to forget Hoseok, but he still contact me. It's not like I don't want him to keep in touch with me, It's me who ask him to keep in touch, but I can't do this. I feel so sorry toward him. I don't want him to keep thinking that we still have a chance to reconcile." Minhyuk said weakly. "He keep calling and texting me. I know I'll fucking break down if I answer his call. But, I can't ignore him. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to hurt you too. I just don't know what to do, hyung." Minhyuk drop his hand from Hyunwoo face, frustrated with everything that happen to him right now.

"Do you really want to forget him, Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked, cupping Minhyuk face softly. 

"Yes." Minhyuk said weakly.

Hyunwoo take a deep breath before he lean forward and connect his lips with Minhyuk's. "Let's get married." Hyunwoo said as soon as he unattached their lips. 

Minhyuk's tears start covering his sight. He feel really shocked by Hyunwoo sudden suggestion. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. He feel like everything around him stopped for a moment. After a moment, Minhyuk let's a soft sob escape from his mouth as tears stars running on his cheek. "Oh God." The only word Minhyuk manage to said before he get up and throw himself into Hyunwoo embrace. 

Hyunwoo settle Minhyuk on his lap as the younger keep crying on his shoulder. He gently fondle Minhyuk back, whispering sweet nonsense until the younger feel better. He wait, until Minhyuk is calm enough to talk again. Minhyuk lift up his head and softly cupped Hyunwoo face before he start kissing the older. "I love you so much, Hyunwoo. I love you so much." Minhyuk whisper softly. 

"I-I've never imagine that yo-you will asked me to get married. There is always be my dream, to marry you. To have a stable relationship with you. I-I always feel insecure when I'm with you." Minhyuk stop for a moment to take a deep breath. Hyunwoo take time to wipe away Minhyuk's tears, confused by Minhyuk sudden confessions. 

"I've been watching you working from time to time, from you're only an office boy until you have your own company, how you keep success on whatever you do. I'm always proud of you. But, the more you achieve, the more I feel scared." Minhyuk continue, tears seem didn't stop coming from his eyes.

"What are talking about, baby? Why did you feel like this?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"I-I don't have anything, Hyunwoo. I'm just an office boy that you know 2 years ago. I didn't have any achievement to show to you. My office is still the same, my workplace is still the same. Even my salary is still the same. But, you.. You have everything. I'm really scared that you will leave me. With your appearance, you can get a better person than me. Sometimes I feel like I didn't belong here, beside you. You're too good for me." Minhyuk mumbled the last word silently. 

"So, that's why you want to be in another relationship?" Hyunwoo asked, wrapping his arm around Minhyuk waist. 

Minhyuk nodded his head slowly. "There is the reason why I want to be in polyamory relationship. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I know I'm selfish, but I'm really scared to be alone. I don't know how long you will love me because we didn't secure our relationship. You can leave me whenever you want. So, I thought if Hoseok is here I'll be fine. If you ever leave me, then I still have Hoseok by my side. And then, Jooheon happened." Minhyuk finished, tears seem to start pooling his eyes again.

"Yo-you don't know how scared I am when you didn't come home. I know it's my fault, but just by thinking that you're going to leave already make me feel like dying." Minhyuk sob softly while Hyunwoo keep caressing the younger back gently. "I realize, even though I have Hoseok, I still can't live properly; without you by my side. I need you, only you."

Hyunwoo know Minhyuk attic very well. How he's like to bottle up his problem and keep saying he's fine. Hyunwoo know it. But, he didn't expect that Minhyuk will feel so insecure about their relationship. Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk silently after the younger finish talking. Minhyuk always look fragile when he cry, but today he look so fragile, that he will break if something wrong happen.

"Minhyuk-ah." Hyunwoo called, but the younger keep looking away from him. "Babe, look at me please." Hyunwoo try again and he got Minhyuk attention this time. "I'm sorry if I make you feel like this. But, didn't I tell you before that I'll never leave you. You've been with me in thick and thin situation, why would I leave you? You're the person who understand me, love me and care about me. You're my everything. Please trust me, I love you so much and I'll never leave you. Don't ever feel like that again, okay." Hyunwoo said as he keep tighten the embrace.

Minhyuk wipe his tears away, then he softly slip his hand around Hyunwoo neck before he start kissing the older. Start from Hyunwoo temple, he move to brush his nose with Hyunwoo's, then move to Hyunwoo's cheek and stop before he catch Hyunwoo lips. "Let's get married, Hyunwoo." Minhyuk said before he connect his lips with the older soft lips, and Minhyuk start crying again.  
.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you for those who giving kudos and comment. There will be sequel after this. Thank you for reading. I love all of you.

6\. A year

"Thank you. Please come again." Hoseok said softly, smiling at the woman in front of him before the woman turn around and walk toward the door. Hoseok look at his watch, almost 4 pm, he will come here soon. Hoseok thought silently as he start making an ice americano for himself. "Changkyun-ah, can you be at the counter please? I want to rest for a while." Hoseok said while looking at the younger, who just finished to clean some mess on the floor. 

"Yes, hyung. You can go, I'll be there." Changkyun said, smile warmly toward Hoseok. 

Hoseok walk slowly toward the end of the cafe, place his ice americano with a plate of Blueberry Cheese Cake on the table of two before he settle himself on the blue chair. Looking outside through the glass wall beside him, then scanning the surrounding inside his cafe, he let's a soft sigh escape from his mouth. It's been a year. A lot of thing change, including himself. 

Minhyuk is not here anymore and he didn't know where he live right now. Everything happen so quickly. A month after they break up, he got a call from someone name Kihyun. He don't know who he is at first, but learn that he is Hyunwoo Secretary after they meet. What surprise him even more is, Changkyun and Jooheon also there. Meeting the same person like him. 

Hoseok almost can't believe when Kihyun start giving him some document and tell him some thing. Hyunwoo buy him a cafe that full of furniture and equipment. He also asked him to stop working at his old cafe and be the owner instead. Everything is done by Hyunwoo. The cafe have almost everything, including workers and Hoseok didn't have to worry about customer because the cafe is situated at Gangnam District, the place that always full of people all around the world. 

Hoseok didn't know what to say when Kihyun finish talking but he manage to asked where is Hyunwoo right now because he want to meet him. He want to asked why he's doing this? Is this some kind of bribe or warning? So that he didn't call Minhyuk again? So that he didn't text Minhyuk again? But Kihyun said he didn't know and Hoseok assume that Kihyun never lie for the rest of his life because he's fucking awkward when he lie. 

Hyunwoo give Minhyuk's house to Changkyun, asking Kihyun to settle everything about the house deed like changing the ownership name on the document because he know Changkyun don't have any idea how to do it. Changkyun too, feel dumbfounded when Kihyun tell him about this thing. Hyunwoo also give Minhyuk's car to Jooheon, since they will live together after this. So, they will share everything from now on. Till today, Hoseok still didn't know where is Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Where did they go. Why did Hyunwoo give them a lot of thing. He really didn't know.

"Hyung." Hoseok startle as he look up and saw Jooheon. "Your phone." Jooheon said softly, pointing to the phone beside the small vase on the table. "Oh, thank you Jooheon-ah." Hoseok said, smile faintly before he take his phone and answer it. "Hello."

Silence. 

"Hello." Hoseok try again, thinking that the person on the other side didn't heard his first greeting.

Still silence. 

Hoseok pull away his phone and take a look at the screen. Strange number appear on the screen causing him to think that some kid playing a prank right now. He decide to cancel the call and put his phone on the table again. Within a minute, his phone ringing again and Hoseok quickly pick up, he want to scold the other person who trying to play with him right now. 

"Hello." Hoseok answer firmly, fight the urge to curse the person on the other side. If that person silent again, he will really get some scold from Hoseok. 

"Hoseok hyung." A soft voice greet him from the other side. 

It's Hoseok turn to keep silent right now. He feel really shocked as he almost forgot to respond. 

"Hello Hoseok hyung."

"Hyukkie?" He said awkwardly. 

Hoseok heard a soft chuckle escape from the other side. "Yes, hyung. It's me." Hoseok gasped. Suddenly feel like crying. "You must be very shock right now but please don't cut the connection. It's really expensive to call from here." Minhyuk said softly. 

"Where are you, Minhyuk?" Hoseok manage to asked after a moment. Trying hard to not crying but his voice already wavering. He miss Minhyuk so much. 

"Please don't cry, hyung." Minhyuk whisper silently.

"Please tell me where are you right now, Hyukkie. I want to meet you." Hoseok plead softly. 

Minhyuk keep silent for a moment. Hoseok start feeling scared, he start imagine a bad thing. "Hey, did Hyunwoo forbid you from calling me?" 

"No, why are you thinking like that." Minhyuk said quickly. 

"You keep whispering and just now you suddenly keep quiet. Did he know that you're talking with me right now?" Hoseok asked anxiously. 

Minhyuk chuckle again. "Hyunwoo's sleeping right now, in front of me. That's why I'm lowering my voice and just now he stirred up so I decide to come out from our bedroom. And of course he know I'll call you." Minhyuk explanation make Hoseok feel relief. At least, there is nothing like Hyunwoo forbid Minhyuk from calling him or Hyunwoo will beat Minhyuk if he found out about this conservation. He's shivering just by thinking about that. 

"How are you, hyung?" Minhyuk asked after a while. 

Hoseok sigh. "I'm fine, Hyukkie. What about you?" Hoseok asked before he take a sip of his americano. 

"I'm getting better, hyung." Minhyuk said softly and keep silent again. As if the younger feel awkward to talk to him again. 

"Can you please tell me where you are and what happen to you a year ago? Why did Hyunwoo give us a lot of thing? It's keep bothered me until now you know."

Hoseok heard a rustling noise from the other side before Minhyuk start talking. "We're married." Minhyuk whispering carefully, as if he's trying not to hurt Hoseok heart. Hoseok is fine, he just surprised but being silent is not the right thing to do right now because in a split second, the younger start apologize. "I'm sorry."

Hoseok quickly shake his head. "Why are you apologize, Hyukkie. You did nothing wrong. I'm just surprised but I'm happy for you. Congratulations." Hoseok said gently. 

"Thank you, hyung. I've been thinking a lot before, whether I should tell you or not. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me, Minhyuk. We're done, right?" Hoseok asked softly and earning a humming from the other side. "You still didn't tell me where you are and the reason Hyunwoo give me all the thing."

"We stay at Los Angeles right now. Hyunwoo have another company and house here. That's why Hyunwoo give all my thing for Changkyun and Jooheon. It will be a waste if nobody stay at my house and use my car."

"Los Angeles? Sound like you're really running away from me. Please don't tell me I am the reason you stay there." Hoseok asked, heart beating so fast. Hoping that Minhyuk will answer with something else. 

"You're not the first reason we move here, hyung. We can't get married at Korea, that's why we moving here. It's so easy here, I have a lot of friend who have husband instead of wife." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hoseok sigh. He's not the first reason, but he's still the reason Minhyuk stay there. Minhyuk's running away from him. "So, am I the second reason?" Hoseok asked. 

Minhyuk start being silent again and Hoseok curse himself for asking such a great questions. He only heard some rustling noise and Minhyuk soft breath. It's take a lot of time before the younger talking again. 

"I'm sorry." Minhyuk sigh. "Forgetting you take a lot of effort than I thought. I'm sorry for leaving you just like that. I just want you to know that everything I do is for you. I want you to forget me and move on. Find someone else, who can treat you better than me." 

Hoseok stroke his hair softly. "Leaving me like this didn't make me feel any better, Hyukkie. I've been blaming myself for thinking that I am the reason why this thing happen. You don't know how many time, I am thinking that Hyunwoo is doing something bad to you. Forbid you from meeting me or banned you for calling and texting me. I don't know what to do if Hyunwoo really do this to you."

"Hyunwoo will never do this to me, hyung. It's me who forbid myself from meeting you and calling you. Hyunwoo always convince me to call you but it's take me some time to do that. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you again." Minhyuk finished slowly. 

"There is no need to feel like that anymore. Let's forgive each other, okay?" Hoseok said softly and hears Minhyuk humming softly. "Will you come back here again? I need to meet Hyunwoo."

"I don't know." Minhyuk whisper softly. 

"There is a lot of thing I want to tell Hyunwoo. I want to thanks him for everything he did to me." Hoseok tap his finger on the table nervously. "I don't even have a chance to apologize to him before. Everything happen between you and him is because of my fault. I need to meet him, to ask for his forgiveness." Hoseok finished sadly. 

"Don't say like that, hyung. It's not you fault. If you have someone to blame, it's should be me. I should tell him about my insecurity, instead of starting this relationship. I'm sorry." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hoseok take a deep breath and let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth. Everything feel like a dream. Knowing Minhyuk whereabouts make he feel really glad. He just want Minhyuk to be happy and he know for sure that the younger is happy now. "I miss you." Hoseok said after a moment. 

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I take a lot of time to call you." Minhyuk replied. 

"It's okay. I'm glad that I know where you are right now." Hoseok smile warmly. "I love you." Hoseok said out of sudden. 

There is silent before Hoseok heard Minhyuk chuckle. "I love you too, hyung. But, you have Hyungwon now. Say it to him, not me." Minhyuk said. 

"Yes, I know. I always said.." Hoseok stop as he start realize something. "Wait.. How did you know I'm with Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked confusedly, earning a big laugh from the other side.

"Changkyun is really trustworthy, right? I don't know where he save all the information we give to him because judging from how clueless you are, he's must be really good for keeping someone's secret."

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Hyukkie?"

"Hyunwoo has been calling Changkyun two times a month since we move here last year. So, basically I know everything that happen at your place from him." Minhyuk explained softly. 

"You mean Changkyun already know that you're married and stay at LA?" Hoseok asked, suddenly feel betrayed. He pampered Changkyun with so much love, how can he do this to him. It's not fair. 

"Yes, hyung. He know everything about us and guess what, he'll come here this Christmas with Jooheon. I'm really surprised that you didn't know anything, hyung." Minhyuk said softly, suddenly feel sorry toward the older. 

"This brat! This is how he repay me after I give him all my love! I'll kill him later. He's done! I'll fired him! I'll fired Jooheon too! And Hyungwon.. Wait, did Hyungwon also know about this?" Hoseok asked, if his boyfriend also know about this, he will be fucking mad at him. 

"No." Minhyuk reply softly. "Don't worry. He didn't know anything, just like Jooheon. Hyunwoo, despite his cold image, he's cares so much about Changkyun. He's really worried to leave Changkyun alone and was about to fly back to Korea when Kyunnie crying a lot after Hyunwoo call him, a month after we arrived. It's so hard to convince him that Kyunnie will be fine. He have Hyungwon and Jooheon, and you. I know you will love him. Thanks God that Changkyun didn't cry anymore when Hyunwoo call him a week later. I think Hyunwoo will really fly back to Korea if Changkyun crying again."

Minhyuk breath softly and Hoseok nodded his head slowly. "He's fine right now. I think you already know that he's with Jooheon." Hoseok heard Minhyuk let's a soft 'yes' from his mouth. "Tell Hyunwoo that he don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of him." 

"Thank you hyung." Minhyuk said softly. "I'm sorry hyung but I think we need to stop now. I need to sleep, it's almost 1 am here. I'll call you again, okay?" 

"Yes, Hyukkie. It's must be late right now, you should sleep. Why did you call me at this time?" Hoseok asked softly. 

Minhyuk sigh. "I can't sleep and Hyunwoo has been telling me to call you so I decide to do it now." Minhyuk reason gently. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. For hurting you, breaking your heart, make you sad and make you worry about me. I am really sorry. I want you to know that I'm happy here. Hyunwoo always make me happy. So, you should be happy too. Hyungwon is nice kid, you don't have to worry about him breaking your heart because he'll never do it. Please take care of Changkyun and Jooheon, they don't have anybody else beside you and Hyungwon. Changkyun admire Hyungwon a lot, you don't have to be jealous if Kyunnie keep hugging and kissing Hyungwon. Hyungwon only see Kyunnie as a dongsaeng. Hyungwon onl... 

"Okay okay Hyukkie. It's getting long now. You should sleep. I'll do everything you tell me, okay?" Hoseok cut Minhyuk word softly. He can't help but smile at Minhyuk cuteness. 

Minhyuk scoff playfully. "Okay hyung. I love you." Minhyuk said and quickly cut the connection. Hoseok didn't know how long he keep smile at Minhyuk's antic, he didn't even realize that Hyungwon is there. In front of him, waiting patiently before he call the older softly. 

"Hyung, how long do you want to smile at your phone? I'm here." Hyungwon said, take Hoseok's americano and sip it slowly. 

"Oh, you're here. I'm sorry." Hoseok smile as he get up and he lean forward to kiss his boyfriend but stop after Hyungwon shield his lips with his palm. "Why?" Hoseok whine. 

Hyungwon smile. "I'm kidding. Come here." Hyungwon said softly. 

Hoseok laugh at his boyfriend cuteness and lean forward to kiss the corner of the younger lips. "Oh my god. You're so cute, babe. Guess what? I'm just finish talking with Minhyuk." Hoseok said softly while looking at Hyungwon. 

"Oh, really?" Hyungwon asked as he start eating the cake.

"Yes! Oh my God, I feel...

Hoseok stop abruptly. Hyungwon look at Hoseok confusedly and asked. "Why?" 

"Wait, why didn't you feel surprised when I tell you about Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked. 

"Should I be surprised?"

"Of course. It's been a year and he suddenly call me. Don't you feel surprised?" Hoseok asked while looking straight into Hyungwon eyes. "Wait, don't tell me you're jealous." 

"You wish" Hyungwon scoff playfully. "He's married, hyung. Why would I feel jealous?" Hyungwon said as he eat the cakes again. 

Hoseok gasp dramatically. "How did you know he's married?"

Hyungwon sigh softly as he look at Hoseok. "Changkyun is practically my baby, hyung. Do you think he can keep anything from me? I know him too well, when he feel happy, when he feel sad, when he feel angry, I know it." Hyungwon said. "So, a month after Hyunwoo's gone, I went to Kyunnie house without telling him, only to found he's crying at his bedroom. I have no intention to asked him about what happen at all, but Kyunnie keep saying that he miss Hyunwoo hyung so much. Just like that I know about Hyunwoo whereabouts." Hyungwon finished it as he take Hoseok hand and fondle it softly. 

"Minhyuk said you and Jooheon didn't know. Only Changkyun know about this." Hoseok speak slowly. 

"Minhyuk hyung aware that I know about this. I've speak with Hyunwoo sometimes through the phone. Jooheonie, he's maybe a little bit late but Kyunnie still tell him. He's Kyunnie boyfriend after all. Maybe Minhyuk hyung didn't want to make you sad." Hyungwon explained softly. 

Hoseok suddenly feel really annoyed. All the happiness that comes from talking with Minhyuk a moment ago start disappear and be replace with anger. He can't believe it, all of them already know about Minhyuk. He's fine with Changkyun and Jooheon, but Hyungwon, even his boyfriend didn't tell him anything. Didn't Hyungwon know how he feel about this? He keep blaming himself, afraid that something bad will happen to Minhyuk and these guys refuse to tell him anything. Really? Hoseok shake his head and harshly pull his hand away from Hyungwon's. 

"You should go, it's almost 5. Your shift will start soon." Hoseok said and get up. 

"Wait." Hyungwon quickly grab Hoseok hand and stand up. "Are you angry?" Hyungwon asked slowly. 

"You think?" Hoseok asked, almost yelling. 

"I'm sorry. I have my own reason for not telling you."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just realize that I'm not so important to all of you. Why would you tell me, right? I am nothing." Hoseok scoff as he pull his hand again. 

"Hyung."

"Now, go! Don't blame me if you're late." Hoseok said and quickly walk away from Hyungwon. Hyungwon keep staring, until the older get into his office. Hyungwon suddenly feel like crying because Hoseok never acting like this toward him.  
-  
Minhyuk wakes to the sound of soft breathing coming from the person beside him. Minhyuk move a bit, causing the older to tighten the embrace around his waist. Minhyuk smile as he buried his face into Hyunwoo broad chest and wrapped his arm around the older waist. After a moment, Minhyuk start caressing Hyunwoo chest. 

Minhyuk look at the ring that wrapped around his finger. It's been a year, but he still feel emotional. He still can't believe that he's married to Hyunwoo. Sometimes, he wonder if this is a dream or reality, because it's feel so good that he's afraid someday it will disappear. 

Minhyuk's back to reality when a soft lips touch his forehead. He look up at Hyunwoo and smile warmly before he lean upward and catch Hyunwoo lips. The soft and slow kissing suddenly become hot and passionate before both of them pull away to take a breath. "I love you so much." Minhyuk said out of sudden and Hyunwoo let's a soft chuckle escape from his mouth. 

Hyunwoo kiss Minhyuk again before he said. "I love you too, baby." Hyunwoo tighten his embrace while looking at Minhyuk. "Did you sleep well?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk nodded as he take a quick glance at the wall clock. "It's only 7, Hyun. Sleep more." Minhyuk said, knowing that Hyunwoo really like to sleep on his off day. Besides, Hyunwoo has been so busy these days and didn't have enough sleep. His dark circles is getting bad from day to day. "Oh dear, you look so tired." Minhyuk said, caressing Hyunwoo cheek gently. 

Hyunwoo groan softly as he lean toward the touch. "Did everything okay last night?" Hyunwoo asked, fight the urge to fall asleep again. 

Minhyuk know Hyunwoo talking about his conversation with Hoseok last night. "Yes. Everything is fine. Hoseok's really surprised but other than that, he was fine. He accept everything with his open arm. I feel guilty for taking such a long time to call him." Minhyuk said weakly as he dropped his hand from Hyunwoo face. 

Hyunwoo shake his head as he brush Minhyuk hair that almost poke the younger's eyes, take a mental note to take Minhyuk to cut his hair today. "I'm not telling you to call him just to make you feel guilty, baby. Don't ever feel like that. This is the best for you. You should know it better." Hyunwoo coax softly as he start fondle Minhyuk back gently. 

"Hoseok said, he's really afraid that something bad is happen to me. He thought you forbid me from calling and texting him. He thought you take me away from him to banned me from meeting him. I think he have a bad imagination about you." Minhyuk said while looking at Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo giggle at Minhyuk information. He didn't know where is this idea come from. Hoseok must be really worried about Minhyuk. "Do you want to meet him?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk surprised by Hyunwoo sudden questions. Did he want to meet Hoseok? He's not sure. "I don't know." Minhyuk start softly, looking away from Hyunwoo. "It's been a while, it will be awkward if we meet again." Minhyuk said. 

Hyunwoo sigh softly. "You already talk with him. Did you feel awkward?" Hyunwoo asked and Minhyuk quickly shake his head. "So, what's wrong?" 

Minhyuk keep silent for moment. "I'm afraid that I'll break his heart again. I don't want to hurt him anymore." Minhyuk said anxiously. 

"Babe, Hoseok has Hyungwon right now and I'm sure they really love each other, judging from how Kyunnie keep telling me about them being sappy all the time." Hyunwoo let's a soft chuckle as he remembering how Changkyun keep whining about Hoseok and Hyungwon being disgusting.

Minhyuk smile faintly."Oh, I just remember, he said he want to meet you." Minhyuk said as he just remember about what Hoseok said last night. 

"Really?" Hyunwoo asked confusedly. His eyes suddenly feel really heavy as he start dozing off again.

Minhyuk nodded. "He think he owe you a lot, Hyun. He want to meet you and talk about everything that he didn't ever have chance to tell you before." Minhyuk speak softly.

Hyunwoo humming lowly and kiss Minhyuk temple. "Should we tell Kihyun to buy another tickets? For Hoseok and Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun already buy two tickets for Changkyun and Jooheon, so it would be great if Hoseok and Hyungwon is coming too. 

Minhyuk snuggle into Hyunwoo chest happily. "It will be great, Hyun. We can celebrate Christmas together this year." Minhyuk look up and start kissing Hyunwoo from his jaw to his soft lips. "Thank you babe. I love you so much." Minhyuk said and kiss Hyunwoo before he buried his face into Hyunwoo chest again. A moment later, a soft snore escape from the older lips and Minhyuk can't help but smile warmly.  
-  
"Care to tell me what the fuck is going on between you and Hyungwon hyung?!" Changkyun growl as he harshly dropped his backpack on the table in front of Hoseok. His mind start remember Hyungwon's sad face, when the older come to sleep over at his house last night. He really can't focus at his class today, praying that time will move faster than ever because he really need to meet Hoseok as soon as possible. 

Hoseok startle by Changkyun sudden roughness. He never see Changkyun being like this but he manage to keep calm. "Mind your language, Changkyun. I'm your boss here." Hoseok warm firmly. 

"Fuck you!" Changkyun curse angrily. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. Not Hyungwon hyung. Do you think it's easy for him to keep this secret from you?" 

"Then why didn't he tell me?" Hoseok asked sternly. 

"Because he love you and he care so much about you! I don't know if you hit your head with something or you really forget, but you look like a shit when Minhyuk hyung leave you before and Hyungwon hyung is the one who make you feel better." Changkyun scoff angrily, as he trying so hard to calm down. 

"That's doesn't change the fact that he keep a secret from me. I don't mind if you and Jooheon know, but him? He is my boyfriend. He should know how frustrated I am when I'm trying to find Minhyuk. It's hurt me so much that he's betrayed me like this."

Changkyun plop himself on the chair roughly, regret it almost immediately because he hardly hit his arm at the handle. "Hyungwon hyung really love you. He's afraid that if he tell you about Minhyuk, you will leave him. He know he can't be like Minhyuk. He can't make you feel happy like Minhyuk. He can't make you love him like you love Minhyuk. He's only a replacement. But, he's trying so hard to make you love him the way you love Minhyuk." Changkyun said as he glare directly into Hoseok's eyes. 

Hoseok feel a strange pang inside his heart. Did Hyungwon always feel like this? "Why would he feel scared? I'm not going to leave him, Minhyuk is my past and he's my present. Besides, he know Minhyuk is married. Even if I want Minhyuk back, he won't come back to me. He's married." Hoseok said softly, suddenly remember Hyungwon face a week ago. The younger look so sad when Hoseok tell him to go. 

Changkyun sigh while closed his eyes tightly. "Hyungwon hyung just know about it recently. I didn't tell him before this. Fuck! This is all my fault. I should tell him as soon as he know about this." Changkyun stroke his hair harshly and let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth.

"Hyungwon hyung is really kind, hyung. He didn't deserve to be sad. He should be happy and trust me, you're the only one who can make he feel like that." Changkyun continue when Hoseok didn't said anything. "He's distracted these days, not knowing what to do to make you forgive him. It's been a week hyung, if this is the way to punish him, don't you think it's more than enough? He has been waiting for your call. You meant a lot to him." Changkyun said and suddenly feel angry again because Hoseok didn't seem to care about Hyungwoo feeling at all. 

Changkyun snorted as he get up and take his backpack before he sling over his shoulder. "Hyungwon hyung have surgery tonight and I don't think he can do it very well with his current condition. If something happen to this surgery and bring his job to the edge, I will tell Hyunwoo hyung about this. Fuck you!" Changkyun yell and get out from Hoseok office angrily.  
-  
Hyungwon take a deep breath before he put his shirt on. He need to calm down for the sake of tonight surgery. 'Since when you become so weak like this, Hyungwon? It's only a week, Hoseok will call you later. He will call you.' Hyungwon suddenly feel like crying again. He miss Hoseok so much. He have no idea what to do anymore. Hoseok didn't reply his text and didn't pick up his call. When he went to Hoseok's cafe, he saw the older quickly get into his office. 

Hyungwon sigh again. He really didn't know this kind of thing will make Hoseok angry. If he know, he will tell him as soon as he know about it. But, he's scared. Call him selfish but he really didn't want to lose Hoseok. He love Hoseok so much, even though it's only 5 months since their first date, his love toward the older keep growing. 

Hyungwon almost dropped his bag when he saw Hoseok in front if his apartment, 20 minutes later when he's about to go to the hospital. He didn't know what to do, as he quickly get out from his apartment and make sure to lock it properly before he turn around to face the older. "Hi-hi hyung." Hyungwon stuttering. He star looking everywhere but Hoseok's eyes. 

"Come, let me take you to the hospital." Hoseok said before he take Hyungwon bag and grab his hand softly. Both of them keep silence when they're inside the car. Hyungwon start feeling anxious as his mind keep imagine a bad thing. He's so into his imagination, he didn't even heard anything Hoseok said to him. 

"Hyungwon-ah." Hoseok call, raising his voice a little because Hyungwon look so lost and didn't hear anything. 

Hyungwon flinched drastically. Tears start brimming his eyes as he quickly look at Hoseok. Damn his imagination. "Please, don't leave me. I-I really love you. I-I'm so sorry about before.. 

"Hey hey, calm down." Hoseok said, startle by Hyungwon sudden action. Hoseok quickly turn right to stop his car and look at Hyungwon. His heart clenched tightly when Hyungwon start sobbing heavily. "Babe, stop crying please." Hoseok said as he quickly wipe the tears and wrapped his arm around the younger body. 

"Please don't leave me." Hyungwon said as he buried his face on Hoseok shoulder. 

Hoseok sigh. "I'm not going to leave you. Stop crying, okay." Hoseok coax as he fondle Hyungwon back softly. It's take a moment before the younger calm down and pull away from Hoseok. Hoseok softly wipe the tears and lean forward to kiss the younger. "I'm so sorry. You must be really stress these days." Hoseok said softly after they break the kiss. 

Hyungwon shake his head slowly. "I am the one who should apologize, not you. I'm sorry for not telling you about Minhyuk."

"Sshhh, it's okay. I know you have your own reason, right?" Hoseok said as he catch the younger lips again.  
Hyungwon sigh as Hoseok start getting passionate before he stopped. 

"Changkyun come to me before, cursing me out for breaking your heart and tell me everything about you." Hoseok said as he saw Hyungwon start lowering his head. "Why are you so afraid, I'm not going to leave you." Hoseok said as lift up Hyungwon face and smile. "Minhyuk is my past. We're not going to be together again. You're my present, my priority now. You don't have to worry about Minhyuk anymore, my love."

Hyungwon can feel like he's going to cry again. "Stop pushing yourself, you're more than enough for me. You're beautiful the way you are. I love you so much. Don't ever doubt about that, okay?" Hoseok said and Hyungwon burst into tears again. 

"I love you too." Hyungwon choked before he snuggle into Hoseok chest. Everything is fine, Hyungwon thought. They will be fine, Hoseok love him and he love Hoseok, everything is fine.

Changkyun did apologize to Hyunwoo the next day, not knowing that Hoseok is cutting his salary for that month..  
-  
3 weeks before Christmas 

"Where are you, babe?" Hyunwoo asked as he keep flipping the document in front of him. Christmas is around the corner so he need to settle everything as soon as possible to give his staff some time off to spend with their family. He call Minhyuk to inform that he'll be late again tonight. 

"Hair saloon." Minhyuk reply softly. 

Hyunwoo stop his actions for a moment, start to blame himself for not taking the younger to the hair shop because he has been talking about his long hair these days. "Are you alone?" Hyunwoo asked because Minhyuk still didn't get used of LA road. There is a time when Minhyuk went out to buy groceries and get lost. He didn't want that incident to happen again. 

"No, I'm with Jeonghan." 

Hyunwoo smile. Jeonghan is their neighbours. He's married to Seungcheol and adopted a baby boy name Seungkwan, he almost 3 years old now. They've been here for almost 5 years. "Sound good. I'm sorry I'm not the one who bring you to the hair shop." Hyunwoo apologize and start flipping the paper again. 

Minhyuk humming softly. "It's okay. I know you're busy and Jeonghan want to cut his hair too so I thought it will be great if we come together." Minhyuk said. 

Hyunwoo feel really glad that Minhyuk has someone to be his friend right now. "Have you eat?" Hyunwoo asked and get a soft 'no' from the other side. "Want to have lunch with me?" He asked again. 

"I think I will have a lunch with Jeonghan here. You fine with that, Hyun?" Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo start signing some paper before he talk again. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll eat with my secretary later."

"Hyun." Minhyuk call softly.

Hyunwoo raise his eyebrows, knowing that Minhyuk must have something in his mind right now. "Yes, dear." He reply quickly. 

"Can I dye my hair? I think this colour will look good on me." Minhyuk asked softly. 

Hyunwoo smile faintly. "Why are you asking me? Just do it if you like. No need to asked my permission." 

Minhyuk breath softly. "It's expensive." Minhyuk said slowly. 

Hyunwoo sigh as he closed the file in front of him and take another file from the cabinet. Minhyuk start being extra careful with his money right after their argument about the overlimit card before. Hyunwoo feel really guilty for making Minhyuk being like this because every time he need something and it's expensive, he will call Hyunwoo to asked his permission. Even though he already give Minhyuk a black card, the younger still afraid to spend it without asking Hyunwoo. 

"Hyun?" Minhyuk call almost inaudible. 

"It's doesn't matter if it's expensive or not. If you like it, do it. I've told you before right? You can use the card to buy anything you want." Hyunwoo said softly. "What colour did you choose, babe?" Hyunwoo asked after Minhyuk mumble a soft thanks. 

"It's secret. You'll see when you come home tonight." 

"Oh Minhyuk-ah, I'll be late again tonight." Hyunwoo said slowly. 

"Again?" Minhyuk asked and Hyunwoo can feel the younger is really upset. Hyunwoo has been coming home late since the 1st December. On his off day, he will sleep until noon and start doing his work again after lunch. Hyunwoo know Minhyuk is lonely. He can't help but feel guilty toward the younger. 

"I'm sorry. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible." Hyunwoo said as he stop doing his current job to focus to his conversation with Minhyuk. 

"It's okay. I'm understand." Minhyuk mumbled slowly. "Do you want me to cook something for dinner?" Minhyuk asked after a moment. 

"I don't think I will be there before dinner. Just cook something for you, okay. Or you can order pizza if you want. Just, don't skip dinner and sleep early. Don't wait for me, okay?" Hyunwoo said softly. 

"Okay. I need to go now. Don't forget to eat, okay." 

Hyunwoo sigh. "Yes, I won't forget." He said weakly. He's about to end the conversation when he remember something. "Babe, please don't sleep on the couch. It's not good for your body." Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk humming in consent before he end the conversation.  
-  
Hyunwoo let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth as he saw Minhyuk sleeping on the couch again when he come home that night around 12 am. Hyunwoo slip his arm under Minhyuk's shoulder and knee before he softly lift up the younger. He then walk toward their bedroom and settle the younger on the bed before he pull the blanket to cover Minhyuk's body. After that, he quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before he slowly slip under the cover beside Minhyuk. 

"Hyun?" Minhyuk whispered softly as he scoot closer to Hyunwoo's body. 

Hyunwoo blame himself for being so restless and make Minhyuk awake. He wrapped his arm around Minhyuk waist and pull him closer before he peck the younger lips briefly. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk shake his head as he snuggle into Hyunwoo's neck. "Have you eat?" Minhyuk mumbled almost inaudible as he fight his drowsiness to have a small talk with Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo humming softly as he start sniffing Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk smell so good that make he completely forgot about his tiredness. He didn't even realize Minhyuk new hair colour. He miss this moment so much. "Why are you sleeping on the couch again?" Hyunwoo asked, not sure whether the younger still awake or not.

"It's cold here." Minhyuk whisper slowly. "Why didn't you turn on the heater?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"I did. But it's not as warm as you. You're so warm." Minhyuk said as he buried his face more into Hyunwoo body. "The bed is big - it's cold to sleep alone." Minhyuk speak again after a moment.

"I'm sorry." Hyunwoo apologize.

"S'kay." Minhyuk whisper incoherently as he start to doze off again. 

Hyunwoo can feel the hint of sadness in every word that comes out from Minhyuk lips. He didn't want Minhyuk sleep with this feeling. He want to cheer up the younger before he enter the dreamland again. "Babe, I'll be free this Sunday. Want to go out and shopping a Christmas thing?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk start fidgeting before he pull away from Hyunwoo's embrace. He softly rubbed his eyes before he look at the older. "Really?" Minhyuk asked and earn a nodded from Hyunwoo. "Can we buy a Christmas tree?" Minhyuk asked again. 

Hyunwoo chuckle as he place a kiss on Minhyuk forehead. "Everything for you my love." Hyunwoo said as he tighten the embrace. "We will buy a present for them too." 

Minhyuk softly cupped Hyunwoo face and kiss the older. "Thank you." Minhyuk whisper before he's falling asleep again.  
-  
"I will change, if you didn't like it." Minhyuk whisper slowly as he start lowering his head. He's making a pancake for their breakfast when Hyunwoo come out from their bedroom and stop abruptly beside the refrigerator after seeing his new hair. Minhyuk immediately think that Hyunwoo didn't like it. 

"No no no." Hyunwoo said as he walk toward the younger and stand in front of him. He cupped Minhyuk's face and make the younger look at him. "It's good. It's really good. You look beautiful." Hyunwoo said as he stroke Minhyuk hair softly. The new colour is like a mixture between dark red and dark brown. Hyunwoo love it. 

"Really? You look surprise though. I almost assume you didn't like it." Minhyuk said as he motion Hyunwoo to sit at the dining table before he put a plate that full of pancake and berry fruit in front of him.

Hyunwoo smile. "I'm surprised because you look so stunning. I'm almost blind." Hyunwoo said while looking at the younger. 

Minhyuk scoff at Hyunwoo exaggeration and laugh. "Eat please. You'll be late if you keep looking at me." Minhyuk said as he start picking the strawberry with the fork. 

"What should I do, babe? I keep falling in love with you." Hyunwoo said and laugh when Minhyuk face start getting red because of his cheesy statement.  
-  
A week before Christmas

Changkyun can't help but jump happily as soon as they arrived at LA. He walk side by side with Jooheon while following the other hyungs. "I'm going to meet Hyunwoo hyung~~." Changkyun sing excitedly. 

Jooheon let's a soft chuckle escape from his mouth. "At this times, I'm really going to die because of jealousy, babe." Jooheon said softly while looking at his lover.

Changkyun smile and rest his head on Jooheon's shoulder. "Don't worry. I love you more than anything." Changkyun said softly as he wrapped his hand around Jooheon's arm. 

Hyungwon look at the back and smile at Changkyun and Jooheon. Changkyun is really excited. He has been talking about this trip since last month. Hyungwon feel sorry toward Jooheon, because he need to listen his boyfriend rambling about this trip. 

"What are you looking, Wonnie?" Hoseok asked, because Hyungwon keep looking at his back. 

Hyungwon look at Hoseok and smile. "Nothing. Just looking at Changkyun. He must be really happy as he can't stop jumping." Hyungwon said softly. 

Hoseok turn around and nodded his head. "I'm really glad that we're finally here. I don't think I can handle his whining anymore. He's so annoying." Hoseok said and get a slapped from Hyungwon.

"Don't talk like that. He's miss his big brother so much. You don't know how he feel." Hyungwon said before he look away from Hoseok, pretend to be sullen but fail miserably because Hoseok keep kissing his cheek eagerly. 

"Hyung!!!!" Changkyun scream while running as soon as he saw Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Leaving Jooheon behind and crashing Hoseok unconsciously, he hugged the older tightly and start crying. "I miss you so much. You're so bad, leaving me just like that." Changkyun whine as he buried his face on Hyunwoo shoulder. Hyunwoo can't help but smile at the younger antic. 

As soon as Hyungwon look at Minhyuk, his stomach start twisting in the way that he also didn't understand. He didn't know why he's being like this. Minhyuk look so different from the picture they sent to Changkyun before. He look better than before, he look beautiful. 'He look better than me'. Hyungwon thought. 

Hyungwon take a quick glance at Hoseok, the older keep looking at Minhyuk and have a warm smile plastered on his face. Hyungwon's confidence start dropping and he suddenly feel really scared. He's getting hot despite the cold weather and Hoseok seem to realize it because in a split second, Hoseok start looking at him. "You okay?"

Hyungwon look straight into the older eyes and nodded his head. "I'm fine. Let's meet them." Hyungwon said and look away from Hoseok. 

"No. You're not okay. You look nervous. Tell me what's wrong." Hoseok said as he cupped Hyungwon face softly. He can hear the Changkyun voice who keep urging them to walk quickly. 

"I'm fine. I'm really fine. Just, don't let go of my hand." Hyungwon said slowly and Hoseok smile. He know what the younger is thinking right now. "I won't. Trust me" Hoseok said and pull Hyungwon toward the other. 

"What's wrong?" Minhyuk asked before he pull Hyungwon into his embrace. He look over and see Hoseok shake his hand with Hyunwoo. "You look nervous." Minhyuk continue when Hyungwon didn't say anything. 

Hyungwon pull away from Minhyuk embrace and shake his head. "Nothing. I thought I forgot something but actually I didn't. You know how clumsy I am." Hyungwon smile before he walk toward Hyunwoo and hugged the older. 

Hoseok come toward Minhyuk and keep looking at the younger. How can Minhyuk change so much after a year? He look so different, he change a lot. Hoseok is sure that Minhyuk is really happy right now. Hoseok smile before he wrapped his hand around Minhyuk's body. "I miss you so much." Hoseok said as he tighten the embrace. 

Minhyuk smile and pull away from Hoseok. He start caressing Hoseok face before he said. "I miss you too. You look so different." Minhyuk said softly. 

Hoseok shake his head as he lean into the touch. "No, you're the one who look different. You.. You change a lot, hyukkie. You're so lovely." Hoseok said and earn a soft chuckle from Minhyuk. 

"Let's stop, okay. Hyungwon keep looking at you." Minhyuk whisper softly and Hoseok humming in consent. 

Minhyuk walk toward Hyunwoo and stand beside him before he loosely hold Hyunwoo hand. He smile at all of them while listening to Changkyun rambling about his study. Hyunwoo chuckle at everything Changkyun said and Minhyuk feel so warm. 

"So, do you want to eat first or rest first?" Hyunwoo asked after Changkyun stop talking. 

"Eat please. I'm really hungry." Changkyun whine make all of them agree with him. All of them went to eat something before they arrived at Hyunwoo home.  
-  
"Can we talk?" Hoseok asked as he stand beside Hyunwoo at the living room. Hyungwon is sleeping right now while Minhyuk bring the other kids to meet Jeonghan's family. He decide to not to follow because he want to have a talk with Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo who is watching a news look at Hoseok and smile. "Sure." He said and tap the empty space beside him. Hoseok sit and his mind goes blank out of sudden. He didn't know how to start talking. He keep fidgeting and playing with his finger. 

"So, how your cafe? Is everything alright?" Hyunwoo speak after a moment of silence and Hoseok immediately blame himself for not talking. 

"Yes, it's great. The location is superb. I don't have to worry about customers." Hoseok said, suddenly become so nervous. 

"Kihyun is the one who find the cafe, I'm just purchase it." Hyunwoo said softly as his eyes never left the television.

Hoseok take a deep breath and start talking. "I have been wondering about this, Hyunwoo. Why did you give me the cafe? Is this some kind of bribe or warning? So that I won't text or call Minhyuk again?" Hoseok asked. 

Hyunwoo look at Hoseok almost immediately make he think that it's a mistake to say something like that. But then, Hyunwoo laugh. "So, this is what Minhyuk talking about you having a wrong impression about me. Oh man, why are you thinking like that?" Hyunwoo asked, disbelief. 

Hoseok shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I think that's the only reason why you did this." Hoseok said. 

Hyunwoo fall silent for a moment. "Minhyuk feel really guilty for breaking your heart." Hyunwoo start slowly. "He keep being angry at himself, for messing up your life with his insecurity. He didn't know what to do. He's agree when I asked him to get married, but he's not getting better." Hyunwoo sigh as he remember everything happen a year ago. 

"I'm so frustrated at that moment, because I don't know how to reassure him anymore. Then, I tell him, that maybe we can do something to make you feel happy and he immediately agree. He said, it's always be your dream to have your own cafe. So, I asked Kihyun to find it and settle the document before giving it to you. He's fine after that, thinking that you're happy with his gift. But still, he forbid himself from calling and texting you. Afraid that you'll hurt again." Hyunwoo finished softly. 

Hoseok let's a heavy sigh escape from his mouth as he softly stroke his hair. "I really didn't know what to say. I have been so worried about him, knowing that this break up didn't give any good for all of us. I'm actually really glad that he's finally calling me, and seeing him here make me feel more than relieved because he obviously happy with you." Hoseok said and Hyunwoo nodded his head slowly. 

"I want to apologize for everything that happen to you before. I'm sorry for making you hurt, Hyunwoo." Hoseok said while looking straight into Hyunwoo's eyes. 

Hyunwoo smile and shake his head. "It's okay, Hoseok. Let the past be the past. Everything is fine now. For me, if Minhyuk happy then I'll be happy too." 

"And, thank you for the cafe. I really didn't know how to repay your kindness. Do you have something in your mind that you want me to do? I know I can't pay back with money, at least let me do something for you." Hoseok said. 

"You don't have to pay back, Hoseok. It's a gift. But if you insisted, please take care of the kids. They need someone to lean and follow. I'm sure you can be their hyung when I'm not available. I'm not sure when will I go back to Korea. Minhyuk seems to love LA so much." 

"Sure. I will take care of them. Don't worry. Changkyun and Jooheon did a good job with their study though. They didn't need my help at all." Hoseok speak after a moment. "Thank you for everything, Hyunwoo." Hoseok smile and turn around when he heard a noise coming from the main door.  
-  
"Hyun." Minhyuk call as soon as he come out from the bathroom. They just finish eating dinner and all of them decide to rest at their room. Hyunwoo bring them to sightseeing before and all of them is so tired. 

Hyunwoo keep his eyes on the TV, too immersed into the thriller drama. "Hyunwoo." Minhyuk called again. Hyunwoo groan lowly, not liking to be disturbed as the story start to become interesting. 

Minhyuk shake his head while looking at his husband. "Hyun, please. I want to talk with you." Minhyuk said, scoot closer to Hyunwoo and put his hand on Hyunwoo thigh. 

"Wait, Minhyuk-ah. Just 10 more minutes. We'll talk after that okay." Hyunwoo said, eyes keep staring at TV. 

Minhyuk sigh as he pull away his hand and lay down. Today is the 4th day since Hoseok and the kids arrived. Everything is fine except for one thing. Hyungwon is avoiding him. He didn't know why but he notice the younger didn't like to be alone with him. They talk sometimes, but Hyungwon will end it quickly and leave. 

Minhyuk take a deep breath before he turn around and closed his eyes. Trying to remember if he ever did something wrong toward the younger. He was about to fall asleep when he feel Hyunwoo arm secure around his waist as the older start kissing his neck. "I'm sorry. Are you angry?" Hyunwoo asked before he continue kissing the younger cheek. 

Minhyuk laid on his back and look at Hyunwoo before he push the older away from him. "Finished?" He asked. Hyunwoo nodded his head before he catch the younger lips and kissing it softly. Minhyuk sigh before he push the older again. "I want to talk, Hyun." Minhyuk said softly. 

But Hyunwoo seems to have another plan on his mind as he start attach their lips again. Minhyuk tried to hold it as he tightly clasped his lips but decide to give in when Hyunwoo start being rough. The older parted Minhyuk's lips with his tongue before he deepen the kiss, tilting his head slowly and smile when Minhyuk moan between the kiss. 

Hyunwoo pull away after a moment, softly brushing Minhyuk swollen lips with his lips before he start talking. "Talk can wait, babe." He said and plant another kiss on the corner of Minhyuk lips before he lowered himself to explore the younger neck. Minhyuk take a deep breath and calm himself before he grab Hyunwoo hand who begin to slip under his shirt. 

Hyunwoo stop his action and frown at Minhyuk, showing a slight anger as the younger keep pushing him. Minhyuk huff softly, didn't even scared at Hyunwoo. "I've give you 10 minutes before, you should do this instead of watching that dumb drama." Minhyuk said and about to talk when Hyunwoo abusing his lips again. This time, he start to bite the younger lower lips to show him that he want to do this desperately. 

Minhyuk slip his finger through Hyunwoo soft hair and tugged it roughly, pulling the older away from his face. He then quickly rubbed his lips to reduce the pain. "It's hurt, okay!" Minhyuk growl. "Now be a man and listen to me."

Hyunwoo scoff and moving away from Minhyuk. He then laid down beside the younger and wait until Minhyuk start talking. "I think Hyungwon is avoiding me." Minhyuk said after a moment. 

Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk, his expression softened after seeing Minhyuk face. The younger lips is swollen and red because of him. "Why would he avoided you?" Hyunwoo asked as he move closer to Minhyuk and softly rubbing Minhyuk's lips. 

Minhyuk shake his head as he push away Hyunwoo hand, his lips still feel sting. "I don't know. Didn't you notice it? He didn't want to be in the same room with me and our conversation will always end quickly." Minhyuk said, suddenly feel overwhelmed by Hyungwon current attitude toward him. 

"What do you want to do?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo before he lift up his head and rest on Hyunwoo arm. He snuggle into the crook of Hyunwoo neck. "Can you please talk to him? I am wondering if I ever make a mistake toward him. I don't know how to settle it, he didn't want to talk with me." Minhyuk said before he move away from Hyunwoo neck. 

"Why didn't you asked Hoseok?" Hyunwoo asked, looking straight into Minhyuk's eyes. 

"Because, I think this is related to him. Besides, I don't want them to fight if Hoseok know he's avoiding me." Minhyuk said slowly. "Please, you're his hyung. I'm sure he will listen to you. Tell him I'm sorry if I ever did something wrong toward him. Maybe I didn't realize it." Minhyuk said sadly. 

"Hey, don't be like this. Maybe he's tired. I'll talk to him, alright?" Hyunwoo said softly, feeling sorry toward the younger. He also have no idea why Hyungwon is being like that. "Don't think too much about it, okay. I love you. I'll help you." Hyunwoo continue. 

"Thank you." Minhyuk said faintly before he lean forward to kiss the older. "Finished what you did earlier, Hyun. I'm sorry for pushing you before." Minhyuk said, in a split second Hyunwoo's already capture his lips again.  
-  
Hyunwoo just wake up from his nap when he decide to make a breakfast since Minhyuk is still sleeping, tired of their last night activity. He smile before he peck Minhyuk nose and lips softly, making the younger snuggle into the pillow. He then pull the blanket to cover the younger's body before he come out from his bedroom.

He feel so lucky when he found Hyungwon at the kitchen. He assume the younger want to make pancake as he saw all the pancake ingredients on the table. Hyungwon is busy looking for a bowl before he turn around and meet Hyunwoo. 

"Oh!" Hyungwon startle as he almost drop the bowl from his hand. "Oh my God, I'm almost drop this thing hyung. Why didn't you said anything?" Hyungwon groan as he look at Hyunwoo. 

"Good morning, Hyungwon." Hyunwoo said, smile faintly before he sit at the dining table. "Pancake?" Hyunwoo asked. Hyungwon mumble a soft greeting before he nodded his head.

Hyunwoo keep looking at Hyungwon before he's talking again. "Hey, I want to asked you something." Hyunwoo start casually. Hyungwon hummed in response as he continue beating an egg. 

"Did something happen between you and Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked after a short silence. Hyungwon stop his movement abruptly, but manage to shake his head and laugh awkwardly before he continue again. "What are you talking about, hyung?" 

"Why are you avoided him?" Hyunwoo asked, make the younger look straight into his eyes. 

"I'm not avoiding him."

"Yes, you are." Hyunwoo press sternly before he let's a soft sigh escape from his mouth. "Look, I'm not here to scold you, but Minhyuk, he is worried about you. He's afraid that he unconsciously hurt you or make a mistake that keep you away from him." Hyunwoo said softly. 

Hyungwon look away from Hyunwoo and start pouring a flour into the bowl. "I'm fucked." Hyungwon said nervously as he tightly grip the whisker.

"Calm down, Wonnie."

"I'm also didn't know why I'm being like this, hyung. Minhyuk hyung did nothing wrong. I'm just.. I don't know." Hyungwon said, tears start streaming on his cheek as he roughly wipe it away. "Damn it." 

Hyunwoo is surprised when Hyungwon start crying. "Hey, calm down. Why are you crying?" Hyunwoo said as he get up and stand beside the younger. He then pull the younger to make he look at him. "Come on, spill it." Hyunwoo said softly but Hyungwon keep shaking his head. "This is about Hoseok, right?" Hyunwoo guess blatantly. 

"Please, don't tell him about this." Hyungwon plead nervously. 

"Then tell me." Hyunwoo said. "Tell me so that I can help you. Did he treat you badly? Did he always make you cry? Did he.. 

"No no no." Hyungwon said as he keep shaking his head. "Hoseok is really good to me. He will do everything to make me happy." Hyungwon said slowly. "It was fine before we come here. I've talk to Minhyuk hyung through a phone a lot of time before. But, when I saw him for the first time here, I feel, I don't know, I feel angry. I know I'm not supposed to feel like that, but I can't control it." 

The more Hyungwon talk, the more Hyunwoo feel confused. Why did Hyungwon feel angry. Yes, he remember that Hyungwon talk a lot with Minhyuk before, Minhyuk really adore Hyungwon. He love the younger so much. So, why did this thing happen?

"Minhyuk hyung look so beautiful when I saw him at the airport before. He look better than me. So, my mind keep giving me a negative thought about him. Like, why did he dress nicely to meet us? Why did he look different from the picture you sent to us. Did he want to seduce Hoseok? Did he want to take Hoseok from me? I don't know. I'm not good enough for Hoseok. I'm ugly and weak." Hyungwon said, he can feel his voice is start changed and he's about to cry again.

Hyunwoo look at Hyungwon. "Oh my God. You just feel insecure. You're afraid that Hoseok will leave you. Am I right?" The younger nodded his head slowly. "Minhyuk is married to me. There is no such thing like he will go back to Hoseok. It's ridiculous. Hoseok love you, I can see it. You don't have to worry about that. Minhyuk isn't going to take Hoseok away from you. Trust me, okay?" 

Hyungwon nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry."

Hyunwoo smile as he wipe away Hyungwon tears. "It's okay. Just stop distant yourself from Minhyuk." Hyungwon hummed in consent before Hyunwoo start talking again. "Let's finish this before they wake up, shall we?" Hyunwoo said softly and Hyungwon let's a soft chuckle escape from his mouth.  
-  
All of them is sitting at the dining table an hour later. The weather is cold so they decide not to go anywhere today. Changkyun keep looking at his plate and Minhyuk's plate. He suddenly feel unsatisfied. "Why did Minhyuk hyung get a lot of strawberry but I only got 1 and a half?" Changkyun whine as he poke the strawberry with his fork and show it to everyone.

"Hyunwoo is the one who make breakfast today, of course he will give a lot of fruit to his husband. You know, as a treat for last night activity." Hoseok said playfully and laugh when Changkyun start covering his ear while Minhyuk quickly drink his juice to hide his rosy face. 

Hyunwoo laugh at his husband cuteness. "It's not me, Hoseok. It's Hyungwon. He's the one who give a lot of strawberry for Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said, before he look at Minhyuk because the younger choked on a mouthful of juice. 

Minhyuk can feel Hyunwoo hand on his back, fondle it softly as he try to breath slowly. Everybody is silent because of him and he feel guilty for making them worried about him. "I'm sorry." He manage to said before he look at Hyunwoo. "Can you pass me a tissue, Hyun?" Minhyuk asked softly. 

Hyunwoo nodded his head but Hyungwon already has a box of tissue on his hand. "Here, hyung." Hyungwon said as he put a box in front of Minhyuk. Hyunwoo quickly pull out the the tissue and wiping Minhyuk mouth softly. "Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked as he keep his eyes on Minhyuk. Minhyuk nodded his head and mumble a soft thanks toward Hyunwoo. Why did Hyungwon suddenly become like this? Did Hyunwoo already talk to him? He thought as he take a quick glance at the younger. 

"Okay, now I'm feel unsatisfied too. Why did I have no strawberry on my plate?" Hoseok asked, to catch the other kid attention away from Minhyuk because he look so uncomfortable right now. "Babe?" Hoseok said while looking at Hyungwon. Changkyun and Jooheon start giggle at Hoseok's antic while Hyunwoo still has his eyes on Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon roll his eyes and scoff. "Don't fucking 'babe' me. You're allergic to strawberry, okay." Hyungwon said and start picking his blueberry before he put into Hoseok's plate. "Here, I give you extra blueberry because you love it more than you love me. You happy?" Hyungwon asked as he look at Hoseok and smile. 

Hoseok lean forward and kiss the corner of Hyungwon lips before he whisper 'I love you more than anything' and smile at Hyungwon pinky face. 

"Lee Jooheon! Why didn't I get anything extra today?" Changkyun groan while looking at his boyfriend who was about to shove the pancake into his mouth. 

Jooheon stop his action and look at Changkyun. "I didn't make a breakfast today, Kyun. I can't give you anything." Jooheon said a matter of fact. 

"Why didn't you wake up and make a breakfast with them?" Changkyun whine while everybody else start laughing at him. 

Jooheon huff softly, remembered what happen at him earlier. "Look, you're the one who keep me on the bed this morning, saying that you're cold and it's good for having a warm body like me and suddenly you start kissing me and seduce me.. 

"Stop!" Changkyun said and cover his face with his palm causing all the older laughing so hard at him. Jooheon smile as he suddenly feel sorry toward the younger. 

"I'm sorry." Jooheon said before he chuckles and  
wrapped his arm around Changkyun shoulder but the younger keep wiggle at his place, didn't want Jooheon arm around his body. "Fuck you!"

Hyungwon look away from the younger and look at Minhyuk. The older still cough slowly as he keep cupping his mouth. "Hyung, do you want a glass of water?" Hyungwon asked softly. 

Minhyuk lift up his head and shake it. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Hyungwon-ah." Minhyuk said and smile before he push his plate toward Hyunwoo. "Change my plate with Changkyun." He said while looking at Hyunwoo. 

"Why?" Hyunwoo and Hyungwon asked in unison. Then Hyungwon continue. "You didn't like it?" Hyungwon asked and Minhyuk think the younger will cry in a split second if he give a wrong reason. 

Minhyuk shake his head and speak. "No, I like it. I really like it. But, Changkyun..

"Hyung, it's okay. I'm just joking." Changkyun said out of sudden and start eating his pancake. "You sure? I can give you all the strawberries if you want." Minhyuk asked softly but the younger keep shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. I'll take it from Jooheon or from hyung." The younger said while looking at Hyunwoo and beam when Hyunwoo put a strawberries into his plate. 

Hyungwon smile and slowly push Minhyuk plate toward the older. "Let's eat, hyung. I want to bake some cookies later and I need your help. Can you help me?" Hyungwon said softly. 

Minhyuk nodded his head and smile. Everything is fine. Hyungwon in not avoiding him anymore. He make a mental note to thanks Hyunwoo after the breakfast.  
-  
Christmas Day

Minhyuk's awake when he feel a plump lips attack his lips softly. He smile sheepishly as he let's Hyunwoo nimble his lower lips. Hyunwoo hand start roaming Minhyuk's body before he wrapped his arm around the slim waist. Minhyuk gasps when Hyunwoo suddenly tugged him and deepen the kiss. The soft kiss turn into hot and passionate kiss, before both of them pull away. "Merry Christmas, baby." Hyunwoo whisper before he peck Minhyuk lips again. "Merry Christmas, love." Minhyuk said softly as he start caressing Hyunwoo face and smile. 

"Thank you." Minhyuk said after a moment. 

Hyunwoo smile as he start kissing Minhyuk temple. "What are you talking about right now? You thanks me for kissing you?" Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk let's a soft chuckle escape from his lips and shake his head. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Hyun. I don't know what to do without you by my side." Minhyuk said softly. Remembered how Hyungwon isn't avoided him anymore yesterday. He really feel thankful that Hyunwoo can talk to the younger.

Hyunwoo tighten the hug as he start stroking Minhyuk hair. "I've promise to myself that I'll always be with you, to protect you and love you from the bottom of my heart. You don't have to worry about anything else, baby." Hyunwoo said, looking straight into the younger eyes. 

"Thank you for not leaving me, even when you're hurting." Minhyuk said, memories of last year incident start appeared on his mind and he start lowering his face. 

"No." Hyunwoo said as he make Minhyuk look up again. "You promise me not to talk about that again, right? Why are you bring it up right now?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"I don't know." Minhyuk whisper slowly. "I don't know if everything I did is enough to heal your broken heart." Minhyuk said, eyes start glistening with tears. 

Hyunwoo sigh. "It's more than enough, baby. I'm happy right now. I'm not hurting anymore. My heart is completely heal by the time you're agree to marry me." Hyunwoo said softly. 

Minhyuk just having his day. On the day like this, he will bring up everything that happen last year and keep blaming himself for hurting Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo know about it, sometimes it's happen in 2 month, sometime 2 time a month. It's depend. If he's too happy tonight, he'll wake up with this insecurity next morning and Hyunwoo will pampered him with kiss and cuddle to make he feel better. 

Minhyuk closed his eyes, letting a tiny sob escape his throat. "I love you, Hyun. I really love you. You're too good for me. I don't deserve you. I don't... 

Hyunwoo capture Minhyuk lips to forbid the younger from talking another ridiculous words. He open Minhyuk lips with his tongue and start explore Minhyuk mouth gently. The younger sniff between the kiss but Hyunwoo didn't pull away. He lift his hand and cupped Minhyuk face before he start stroking Minhyuk soft hair. The younger put his arm around Hyunwoo neck and deepen the kiss, suddenly become desperate and breath heavily. Hyunwoo immediately pull away but Minhyuk capture his lips again. 

"Minhyuk, stop. I want you to stop thinking about that." Hyunwoo said after a moment. Minhyuk will have a panic attack if he keep thinking about their fight last year. He's always become desperate if he keep thinking about that, afraid that Hyunwoo will leave him again. Hyunwoo get up and pull Minhyuk with him before he make the younger sit between his legs, face to face. He softly cupped Minhyuk face and look straight into his eyes. "I love you, Min. I love you." Hyunwoo said as he wipe away Minhyuk tears. 

Minhyuk keep looking at Hyunwoo, try to catch his breath and calm down. 'You're fine, Minhyuk. You're fine. Hyunwoo is here. Everyone is here. Today is Christmas Day. You'll be fine.' Minhyuk keep repeated this word in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and take a deep breath before he open his eyes again. "I'm sorry." Minhyuk said, before he buried his face into Hyunwoo chest. 

Hyunwoo immediately wrapped his arm around Minhyuk body, softly stroking his back. "You okay?" Hyunwoo asked and hear the younger humming in consent. "Stop thinking about that, baby. I'm not going to leave you." Hyunwoo said, resting his chin on Minhyuk head. "I love you and that's all I really know. Our love story maybe not as good as the other, but we will be fine. Trust me." 

Minhyuk pull away from Hyunwoo body and look at the older. "I love you. Thank you for everything." Minhyuk said, and start kissing the older. Hyunwoo was about to deepen the kiss when he heard Changkyun voice from the door. 

"Hyung, stop fucking around and come out! I want my present!" 

Minhyuk quickly pull away, making the older growl annoyingly. Minhyuk chuckle at Hyunwoo antic as he lean forward to peck the older lips. "Let's get out, he won't stop until we come out." Minhyuk said and catch Hyunwoo lips again. Hyunwoo smile and nodded his head. 

Everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts  
> 1\. Please excuse my ridiculous imagination about Hyunwoo. I make him rich as fuck because he has a sugar daddy vibe to me. Tell him what you want, he will buy it to you.   
> 2\. So, basically Hyungwon, Changkyun and Jooheon is Hyunwoo's friend and Kihyun is Minhyuk friend   
> 3\. Hyunwoo is a architect who have 2 company, Minhyuk is a general clerk, Hyungwon is a doctor, Hoseok is a barista & cafe owner, Kihyun is a Hyunwoo Secretary, Changkyun study medic because he love Hyungwon and Jooheon study music   
> 3\. Kihyun not here when they celebrate Christmas because he's the only one who love woman instead of man. So, he's celebrate Christmas with his wife at Korea   
> 4\. Hyungwon is younger than Minhyuk here   
> 5\. Sorry for a lot of kissing scene of Minhyuk because i love his lips so much.   
> 6\. Sorry for a lot of grammar mistake   
> 7\. I love you all


End file.
